Nouveau
by Driamar
Summary: Stiles vient d'arriver au lycée de Beacon Hill. Scott le voyant pour la première fois se décide de devenir son meilleur ami. C'est là que commence les aventure de Stiles et de la Meute !
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici ma nouvelle fic ! Bon elle se passe toujours avec les perso de TeenWolf mais dans un contexte complètement différent. Derek a à peine 17 ans et Stiles n'est pas le meilleur ami de Scott (en tout cas au début) et est un peu plus sombre. **_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi ! Malheureusement :/**_

_**Je préviens : il y aura du Sterek et du Scissac ! Pour ce qui n'aimes pas les mecs en couple avec d'autres mecs, la porte est par là ! **_

_**Bonne lecture a tous !**_

* * *

- Je vous présente un nouvel élève. Stiles Stilinski, lança le professeur.  
Allez vous assoir à coter de McCall, malheureusement seule place disponible à ce jour. Ne vous laissez pas entraîner par ses incessants bavardages, sinon je doute que mon cours vous soit d'une quelconque utilité.  
Le jeune homme alla s'assoir sans dire un mot. Et toujours en regardant le sol. Tout le regardait. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Il en avait même horreur. S'il avait pût faire un trou et se mettre dedans, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.  
À peine fut-il assis, que le dénommé Scott l'assaillit de questions.  
- Moi c'est Scott. Tu viens d'où ? Tu habites où ?  
Stiles grommela quelques réponses. Son interlocuteur sembla s'en contenter. Pour le moment. La sonnerie de fin de cours venait de sonner. Tout le monde se leva.  
- Stilinski, restez un moment ! Lança le professeur Harris.  
Quelques regards furent lancés au nouveau. Scott lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Stiles sursauta et recula, rompant tout contact avec son camarade. Surprit, Scott ne dit pourtant rien.  
- Je t'attends dehors ! Lui dit-il en souriant.  
Le jeune homme attendit que tout le monde soit partit pour s'approcher du bureau du professeur.  
- Je connais les raisons de votre arrivée ici.  
Stiles se tendit immédiatement, et sans s'en rendre compte, commença à reculer.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en parlerai à personne. Au regard de vos dernières évaluations dans votre ancien lycée, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez y arriver. Il est rare d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous dans cet établissement. Si tous se passe bien, les plus grandes écoles vous ouvrirons leurs portes grandes ouvertes. Et si vous avez besoin de parler, ou de quoique ce soit, mon bureau est ouvert.  
- Merci monsieur. Ce fut les seuls mots que le jeune élève fut capable de prononcer. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur mais le professeur lui avait parlé comme s'il parlait à un autre élève et non avec un ton de pitié dans la voix. Il alla franchir la porte de la salle de cours.  
- À oui, si vous pouviez aussi rendre un peu plus intelligent McCall, ce serait aider tous ses camarades de classe et lui même. Lança-t-il tout en sachant que le jeune homme concerne entendrai. Stiles eu un petit sourire et sortit. Son camarade de classe tirait la langue en direction de la salle.  
- Tu as quoi maintenant ?  
Stiles regarda son emploi du temps. Il n'avait plus cours jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Il le signala à son vis-à-vis.  
- J'ai entraînement de crosse. Ça te dit de venir nous voir ?  
Nous ? Il ne connaissait strictement personne ici. En l'espace de deux heures de cours et de 5 minutes de discutions, il lui semblait que l'autre élève l'avait prit sous son aile d'instinct. Sans même lui demander son avis.  
Dans son ancien bahut, il était toujours resté à part. Son hyperactivité le mettant dans la case des gens à ne pas fréquenter si on tenait à sa réputation.  
S'apercevant que son camarade réfléchissait à sa proposition, il prit les choses en main et le saisit par le bras, ne laissant à l'autre aucun moyen de répliquer. Il semblait le traîner sans faire d'effort. Pendant que Stiles s'installait dans les gradins, l'équipe entra sur le terrain. Tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur. Des que Scott remarqua l'élève sur les bancs des gradins, il lui fit grand signe de la main.  
- McCall ! Quand vous aurez finit de faire l'idiot, j'aimerai que vous soyez un peu avec nous. Ce qui changera un peu !  
Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de sourire au fur et à mesure que l'entraînement se dérouler. Le coach avait une façon très imagée lorsqu'il leur passe un savon. Ce qui arrivait environ toutes les 10 minutes. Malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait, il avait garde sa veste.  
Il attendit Scott à la sortie des vestiaires. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, le coach était arrivé.  
- T'es qui toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je viens d'arriver Mons...  
- Il n'y a pas de monsieur qui tienne ! Moi c'est Coach un point c'est tout !  
- Oui ... Coach.  
- Tu ne serais pas intéresser de rejoindre l'équipe par hasard ?  
Stiles resta bouche bé devant à la proposition de l'entraîneur. Lui ? Dans une équipe de sport ?  
- Je ...  
- Très bien ! Viens après tes cours ce soir. Tu feras un essai ! Dit le Coach en se retournant et partant.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à ne jamais lui demander son avis !  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la situation. Scott venait de sortir suivit de trois autres élèves. Des amis à lui semble-t-il.  
- Sérieux, je me demande ce que le coach a dans la tête en te gardant dans l'équipe ? Lança le grand blond boucle.  
- Peut-être parce que grâce à moi, on a gagné les deux derniers matchs ? Répondit Scott avec un sourire.  
- Ce n'était que de ...  
Scott ne l'écoutait déjà plus.  
- Stiles ! Alors comment as-tu trouve l'entraînement ?  
- Amusant ... Mais le coach ...  
Scott lui fit signé de se taire.  
- Ne me dit pas qu'il veut essayer de te faire rejoindre l'équipe ?  
- ...

Le silence de Stiles en dit long. Ce dernier ne quittait pas ses chaussures du regard.  
- Il est incroyable celui-là ! Je vais aller le voir ...  
Il fit demi-tour et commença à partir. Une main agrippa son bras pour le retenir. Quand il se retourna, Stiles enleva brusquement sa main en la regardant puis en regardant le bras de son camarade. Cela n'échappa pas à l'autre élève.  
- Non c'est bon laisse. De toute façon il verra bien ce soir que je ne conviens pas du tout à votre équipe ...  
- hum hum se fit entendre derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps.  
- Si tu commençais par faire les présentations ? Cela nous éviterai de le harceler lança le brun.  
Scott se plaça devant eux.  
- Voilà Isaac, Jackson et Danny !  
Chacun d'eux s'approcha de Stiles pour lui serrer la main. Ce dernier recula sensiblement. Il lût dans leurs regards à tous les questures de la surprise.  
- Désoler ... Je ne supporte pas trop que l'on me touche ...  
Chacun acquiesça en comprenant qu'ils n'en connaîtraient sûrement jamais la raison.  
- Bon et si on allait manger ? J'ai une faim de loup ...  
Tous les quartes se mirent à rire et commencèrent à partir. Stiles resta en arrière. Celui qui s'appelait Danny se retourna.  
- Si tu comptes manger quelque chose, je te conseil de passer avant ces ventres sur pattes. Jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant et ne pas prendre un gramme !  
Stiles les rejoignit avec un pas un peu plus rapide que d'habitude.  
L'après-midi se déroula normalement. Ils avaient eu une évaluation de math. Le professeur n'avait pas voulu que Stiles la fasse, ne sachant pas ou il en étant dans le programme. Ce dernier avait insisté pour le faire. Il était même sortit le premier surprenant le reste de la classe. Croyant qu'il n'avait pas su répondre, le professeur regarda sa copie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il avait répondit à toutes les questions. Et toutes ses réponses étaient justes. Cela faisait plusieurs années que le professeur donnait cette évaluation. Et jamais personne ne lui avait rendu sans faire la moindre erreur. Même pas Lydia. Elle venait de trouver son rival. Sans même le savoir.  
Stiles se rendit au terrain d'entraînement de crosse. Il était suivit par Scott et ses amis. Il n'avait rien fait pour eux alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le suivaient tout en essayant de parler avec lui. Il ne répondait que par mono syllabe ou alors ne répondait pas. Cela n'échapper en rien aux autres élèves. Ils mirent ça sur le compte de la timidité et du fait que ce soir le premier jour.  
- Bien lança le Coach ! Voyons voir ce que tu vaux avec une crosse dans la main. Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un lanceur de balle. Les autres s'assurent dans l'herbe.  
Le jeune homme prit la crosse dans la main. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir réussi à enfouir. Il se ressaisit. D'instinct, il avait place ses mains correctement sur le manche. Le Coach le remarqua et eu un petit sourire. Finalement, il n'avait peut être pas eu tort de le mettre à l'essai.  
Le jeune enfila les protections mise à sa disposition. Elles étaient bien trop grandes pour son corps assez mince. Il avait abandonné toute pratique sportive depuis un moment et son corps en avait pâtit. Il ratât les premières balles, ne sachant pas comment les attraper. Puis il fini par y arriver une fois sur deux. Puis ce fut toutes les balles qu'il attrapa. Ce manège dura environ une heure. Stiles était en bout de souffle. Le coach s'en aperçu et arrêta la machine.  
Il voulu taper sur l'épaule du jeune homme mais ce dernier recula d'instinct.  
- Si ça te dit de faire partie de l'équipe, viens demain après-midi à 14h00. Lui dit-il.  
Stiles lui fit un petit sourire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas autant dépensé. Il allait bien dormir pour une fois cette nuit. Mais il savait d'avance qu'il ne viendrait le lendemain. Car il allait devoir leur expliquer et demander leur autorisation. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait leur être redevable de quoique ce soit. C'est alors qu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Un autre élève avait rejoint le groupe de Scott. Il croisa son regard. Un regard bleu azur comme il en avait jamais vu. Un regard dur, fier.  
Des petits points commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux. Preuve qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il quitta le regard de son camarade et reprit son souffle dans une grande inspiration. Il entendit alors un son. Le lanceur venait de se remettre en marche. Comme si le temps avait été ralentit, il vit la balle partir. Bien plus vite que pendant son entraînement. Elle filait droit sur le nouvel arrivant. Sans réfléchir, Stiles se mît sur la trajectoire de la balle. Elle la frappa en plein sur la tempe. Il vit de nombreuses étoiles avant de tomber au sol, inconscient. Le coach se précipita vers lui et demanda aux autres élèves d'avertir l'infirmerie.  
Il se réveilla dans un lit. Un lit ? Mais depuis quand ... La douleur lui rappela rapidement ce qu'il s'était passe. Il gardait les yeux fermés pour le moment.  
- Vous croyez qu'il va bien ?  
- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est juste inconscient. À quelques millimètres prêt ...  
Il aurait préfère que la balle ne le rate pas. Une main douce et chaude se posa sur son avant bras. Il ne savait qui c'était. Mais n'eut pas la force de la repousser. D'ailleurs, elle ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire.

- Ou est cet idiot ? Lança la personne qui venait de rentrer.  
Stiles se tendit au son de la voix. La pression de la main sur son bras se fit un plus forte. Non pour lui faire mal. Mais pour essayer de le calmer.  
- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici. Je vous pris de ne pas crier ! Lança l'infirmière sur un ton qui ne réclamait aucune réponse.  
Il entendit l'autre grogner.  
La main était toujours présente sur son bras. Elle dégageait une chaleur douce et sécurisante. Pourtant, il allait bien devoir rompre le contact.  
- Tiens, mais qui avons nous là ? Le fils Hale.  
- C'est Derek monsieur.  
- Si vous êtes ici pour invectiver les élèves, il serait préférable de partir, Monsieur ... ?continua l'infirmière.  
- Sheriff Douglas. Et je viens chercher mon neveu ... Il avait prononcé ce mot avec dédain, presque du dégout.  
Cela n'échappa à personne mais rien ne fut répondu.  
- C'est bon, laissez tomber dit en se relevant tant bien que mal. Il sortit du lit et se mît sur ses jambes. Il eut du mal à tenir debout. Le dénommé Derek le retint de tomber en lui mettant la main dans le dos. Ce nouveau contact lui donna des frissons et s'en dégagea de suite. Il se dirigea à pas lent vers son oncle. Ce dernier lui lança un regard sans équivoque. Le jeune homme prit ses affaires et se retourna.  
- Merci ...  
Derek lui fit un grand sourire. Stiles ne le vit même pas. Il s'était déjà retourné pour suivre son oncle. Une fois dans la voiture, la tempête se déclencha.  
- Putain ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux passer une journée sans nous emmerder !  
- Mais ... voulut répliquer le plus jeune.  
Il se prit un regard noir.  
- Recommences encore une fois à vouloir me répondre ... Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de sport ? Il est hors de question que nous payons pour que tu t'amuses ! continua-t-il de crier.  
La menace était claire. Aucun d'eux ne vit les 4 paires d'yeux jaunes qui regardaient dans leur direction.  
Ils arrivèrent chez eux. Stiles montât directement dans sa chambre. Si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. La pièce servait de débarras à son oncle et sa tente. Il lui avait juste installe un lit. Il n'y avait même pas de chauffage. À dire vrai, pour le moment il n'en avait pas forcément besoin vu que l'on était au début du printemps et que les températures dépassées déjà les 20°. Personne ne l'appela pour aller manger. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il fit rapidement ses devoirs et s'allongea. Il s'endormir presque aussitôt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello ! voilà la suite. **_

_**désoler, mais au début cette fic sera assez sombre. Pas que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages mais j'en ai besoin pour bien montrer la différence par la suite. **_

_**Merci pour vos review ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Sa nuit fut très agitée. Comme toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs mois. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en sueur, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage. Vers 5h00, sentant que le sommeil l'avait complètement abandonné, il alla à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage. Il ferma les yeux et imagina qu'il s'agissait de la main de sa mère. Il se laissa aller pendant quelques minutes. Puis rouvrit les yeux. Ses larmes avaient séché. Il regarda alors le soleil se lever lentement. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons lui frôlent le visage. Puis se décida à bouger. Il ne voulait pas croiser son oncle et sa tante. Donc, depuis quelques temps, il se levait aux aurores, prenait rapidement une douche et sortait. Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de s'arrêter à la boulangerie au coin de la rue et prendre un croissant et un pain au chocolat. Le lycée se trouvait à 3 kilomètres de là où il habitait. Le temps d'y parvenir, il sera à l'heure pour les cours. Il se mit en route alors doucement vers sa destination. Les personnes qui le connaissaient d'avant ne l'auraient jamais reconnu. Cet humain presque frêle, timide et ne disant pas un mot. Il arriva au lycée avec 20 minutes d'avance. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde. Il s'assit sur les marches et finit de manger son pain au chocolat. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas le professeur Harris arrivait avec sa voiture et se garer.

- Déjà là Stillinski ?

Stiles leva la tête d'un air totalement absent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et pour qu'il trouve les mots adéquates.

- Oui. Mon oncle avait beaucoup de travail et devait partir de bonne heure. Lui dit-il sur un ton monocorde, ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

Le professeur en frissonna. Comment pouvait-on être dans un tel état à cet âge ? Il se posa aussi une autre question. Habitant à deux pattés de maison de chez l'élève, pourquoi la voiture du Sheriff était toujours devant quand il était passé devant ? Il n'aurait jamais put faire l'aller retour aussi vite. Il laissa l'élève replongeait dans ses pensées tout en ayant les siennes. Les élèves commencèrent à arriver, soit par leur propre moyen ou alors leurs parents les déposés. En voyant ça, il eu un pincement au cœur et sentit la panique l'envahir. Avant qu'une crise ne se déclenche, il enfouit ça au plus profond de son cœur et se leva. Il entra dans le bâtiment. Il alla à son casier et prit ses affaires de cours. Lorsqu'il le referma, il vit trois autres élèves accoudés juste à côté de lui, en train de le regarder en souriant.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi le nouveau ? Il parait que t'es une tronche en math et science ! Lança l'un d'eux. Surement leur « chef ».

Le cœur de Stiles fit une embardée avant de se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite. Sans répondre, il recula mais se retrouva bloqué par un quatrième élève. Il prit vraiment peur.

- Si tu veux que l'on soit gentil avec toi, tu vas devoir faire ce que l'on te demande. Rien de bien méchant je te rassure : juste faire nos devoirs durant …

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva au sol. Suivit quelques secondes plus tard par ses trois autres compères. Scott avait ouvert le bal suivit d'Isaac, Jackson et Derek. Ce dernier regardait d'un air dur son camarade qu'il avait mit à terre. Il se mit à parler.

- Approchez-le encore une fois, et je peux vous garantir que vos mères ne vous reconnaitront même pas ! grogna-t-il en tournant un peu le bras de son prisonnier.

Ce dernier grimaça de douleur et une plainte sortit de sa bouche. Stiles eu un hoquet de terreur en voyant et en attendant. Et partit en courant vers les wc. Finalement, il ne pouvait pas échapper à la crise qui le menaçait depuis quelques minutes. Il eu juste le temps de s'enfermer dans une cabine que la panique le submergea. Il s'écroula au sol, son corps parcourut par des soubresauts. Il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas l'endiguer. Il essaya de se calmer faisant ce que lui avaient expliqué les psychiatres. Il devait d'abords calmer sa respiration. Ecouter son cœur ralentir. Puis se détendre. Mais il en était incapable. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, la panique le prenait à la gorge et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'entendit pas des pas se précipiter vers lui, ouvrant la porte. Cassant la serrure au passage. Quelqu'un le ramassa. Stiles ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tout comme il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait agrippé de toutes ses forces le blouson en cuir du jeune homme. Les trois autres regardaient le jeune homme dans les bras de leur ami. Jamais ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un dans cet état. Ils attendirent que la sonnerie sonne et que tous les élèves rentrent en classe pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, le principal et l'infirmière étaient en pleine discutions. Cette dernière se leva d'un seul coup et se précipita vers eux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en auscultant le jeune homme, toujours dans les bras de son camarade.

Scott raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Et qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé par terre, se tordant de douleur. Avec réticence, Derek le déposa dans le lit. Mais ne lui lâcha pas la main. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Mais il avait qu'une envie : le protéger. Son loup était tout à fait d'accord ça.

- Il a du faire une crise de panique. Remarque, avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé, c'est normal, lança-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à quelqu'un.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Scott.

Il reçut en même temps deux claques sur la tête. Isaac et Jackson.

- Si nous devons savoir quelque chose, ce sera par lui ! lui lança ce dernier sur un ton de reproche.

Scott n'en menait pas large mais il comprenait que sa curiosité était allée trop loin. Dés qu'il avait vu l'élève entrer dans la classe, la veille, il savait qu'ils deviendraient amis. Un raclement de gorge du principal les ramena durement à la réalité.

- Merci de l'avoir amener ici ! Je vais moi-même m'occuper des 4 autres. Ils n'oseront même pas s'en approcher ni de prés, ni de loin.

Quant à vous, je vous dispense pour ce cours mais vous avez intérêt à aller au suivant !

Quant à moi, je vais appeler l'oncle de ce jeune homme pour le prévenir.

Il fit sortir voulu sortir. L'infirmière l'interpella.

- Joshua, je peux vous parler ?

Le principal se retourna. Si elle l'appelait par son prénom, c'est que c'était important.

- En privée dit-elle en montrant les élèves qui s'étaient placés autour du lit de leur camarade.

Il l'a suivit dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Ne sachant pas que même ainsi, ils pouvaient entendre ce qui allait se dire.

- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Oui. Ça aurait put mal finir !

- Non, de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Ensuite ?

- Oui quand son oncle est venu le chercher ?

- A non pas du tout !

- Disons qu'il n'avait pas du l'air ravi d'avoir du venir le chercher. Son attitude montrait tout le contraire. Et je pense que le gamin a dut s'en prendre plein la tête en rentrant chez lui.

Elle ne mettait de forme dans ce qu'elle disait. Preuve qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose.

- Très bien ! Je vais attendre la fin de journée. Mais s'il ne va pas mieux, je vais devoir appeler. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Merci Joshua, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant.

Les quatre loups avaient tout entendu. Ils regardèrent leur camarade allongé dans le lit, dormant.

Une fois tout le monde partit, l'infirmière s'approcha et lui enleva son sweat. Il n'avait qu'un simple débardeur dessous. Elle recula de stupeur. Puis la colère l'emporta.


	3. Chapter 3

_**voici la suite ! bon je vous dit de suite, la fin ne va pas plaire à tout le monde ! Très sombre et un peu glauque. Mais j'en ai besoin pour mon histoire. **_

_**Désoler ... **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Elle attendit cependant qu'il se réveille pour faire quelque chose. Elle se décida de lui parler d'abord avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Ce qu'il fit dans le début d'après-midi. Comme après chaque crise, il se sentait complètement vidé. Il émergea de son brouillard mental. Et réalisa qu'il était encore à l'infirmerie, dans un lit et à moitié nu. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de peur quand il réalisa ce dernier point. Il cherche rapidement ses vêtements qui étaient pliés sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit. Malgré qu'il eu dut mal à se lever, il s'habilla rapidement. Il venait tout juste d'enfiler son sweat que l'infirmière rentra.

- Mais … Veux-tu rester au lit ! tu n'es pas en état de te lever pour le moment.

Elle déposa le plateau repas sur la table de chevet et se planta devant le jeune homme. Il contracta sur lui-même, de peur. L'infirmière le remarqua de suite. Elle déposa une main douce et chaude sur la tête du jeune homme qui se laissa faire, sachant qu'il ne pouvait éviter le contact.

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il t'arrive, je pourrai peut-être t'aider non ?

- Les psy n'ont rien put faire pour moi … dit-il comme un aveu. Comme si lui-même avait arrêté tout combat.

- Les psy sont tous des cons ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe réellement. Si tu me disais ce que sont ces marques sur tes bras …

Stiles réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire car il ne sortirait pas avant de lui avoir dit. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir non plus, en étant incapable.

- Des fois, quand la douleur devient trop grande, alors j'en créais une autre qui me permet de ne pas m'effondrer complètement. Elle m'aide à tenir. Même si ce n'est que temporairement.

Bertha recula. Elle était choquée par les réflexions du jeune homme. Comment pouvait-on être dans un tel état à son âge ?

- Mais te rends-tu compte que tes bras et tes jambes en sont recouvertes. Et je ne parle pas de ton torse. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital il y a quelques mois …

- Combien de fois par jour ?

- Des fois, je ne fais rien pendant plusieurs jours mais des fois plusieurs fois par jour …

Il répondait à la femme sur un ton monocorde, comme un automate.

- Ton oncle …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Il la supplia, presque en criant, de ne pas lui dire, de ne pas l'avertir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà, mon petit. Je n'ai rien dit à personne.

Elle entendit un bruit étouffé dans le couloir.

- Je crois que quelques personnes veulent te voir ! lui dit-il.

Son regard surprit la fit sourire. Qui venait le voir ? Il n'avait aucun ami ici. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ce fut une véritable tornade qui rentra. Derek en premier suivit de prêt par Jackson, Isaac, Scoot, Danny et aussi uns jeune fille rousse qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Dés qu'elle rentra, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard.

- Mais …

- Nous sommes venu voir comment tu allais, lança Isaac empêchant les autres de le assaillirent de questions.

La rousse s'approcha du lit et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- Alors c'est toi qui m'as battue lors de l'évaluation de Math ?

Quelle évaluation. Le cerveau de Stiles peinait à remettre les morceaux en place. Puis il se rappela. La veille. L'évaluation qu'il avait demandée au professeur de faire même si elle ne le voulait pas.

Pour preuve, elle lui tendit sa feuille. A++. Les autres regardèrent la copie avec des yeux ronds.

- Je peux aller me recoucher avec mon B- dit Isaac.

Tout le monde eut le sourire en entendant cette remarque. Même Stiles eu un début de sourire qui fut réprimé rapidement. Mais il n'échappa à personne. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins comprit la situation du jeune homme. Même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas tous les détails pour le moment. Ils restèrent pendant un moment à discuter. Stiles ne disait rien mais observé tout le monde. Tandit qu'il était lui-même observé par deux personnes. Lydia, qui n'aimait pas se heurter à un mystère. Et Stiles en était un. Un bien glauque et noir sentit-elle. L'autre personne était Derek. A chaque fois qu'il était en présence de son camarade, il n'avait qu'une envie, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irai bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pour qui passerait-il s'il faisait preuve d'autant de sentiment ? Il avait une place à tenir et ne devait pas en dévier.

Vint la sonnerie des cours. Tout le monde retourna en classe. L'infirmière vint le voir en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas problème, qu'il pouvait rester ici le reste de l'après-midi. Elle retourna à son bureau, laissant le jeune homme dans ses pensées. Il ne les connaissait pas, n'avait jamais rien fait pour eux. Comment pouvaient-ils s'intéresser à lui ?

Il se perdit dans ses pensées. La fin du cours sonna. La rousse entra. Rapidement.

- Au fait, moi c'est Lydia dit-elle rapidement. Elle déposa un livre sur ses genoux et repartit aussi vite.

Il prit le livre. Elle avait bien deviné. Drizzt, la légende de l'elfe noir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait les lire. Il y avait 13 tomes au total. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne rien s'acheter. La fin de journée sonna. Il se leva, dit au revoir à Bertha en la remerciant mille fois.

Il s'aventura dans les couloirs. Il avança doucement en rasant les murs. Comme si une main compressait son cœur. Il savait la crise pas loin. Il devait juste sortir. Puis quelqu'un apparut à ses côtés. Jackson. Qui lui sourit mais ne dit pas un mot. Il se sentit un peu rassuré mais pas assez pour quitter la proximité des murs. Scott apparut suivit d'Isaac et de Danny. Il s'attendit à voir leur ami Derek apparaitre. Mais rien ne se passa. Il se sentit presque déçu. Mais rassuré d'avoir du monde autour de lui. Ce fut comme une escorte qui l'accompagna au dehors.

- Tu rentres comment au fait ?

- Je vais rentrer à pied … dit-il toujours de son ton neutre, glaçant.

Lydia apparut.

- Il en est hors de question ! Jackson !

Le nom claqua dans l'air comme un ordre sec. Stiles fit un pas en arrière. Quand il vit le joueur de crosse s'approchait de la rousse et l'embrasser tendrement, il se détendit. Le capitaine se tourna vers lui.

- Je vais te ramener ! C'est sur ma route de toute façon ! Et non, ce n'est pas négociable, dit-il en voyant Stiles ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer.

- Et il viendra te chercher demain matin aussi ! lança Lydia. Le regard qu'elle lança à son petit-ami le dissuada de dire quoique ce soit.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas vous déranger !

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Stiles ! Ca ne nous dérange pas vu que c'est nous qui te le proposons.

Il étant temps de partir. Après un bref salut de la main à tout le monde, il monta dans la voiture de Jackson. Une superbe Mustang noire. Jamais il n'était monté dans une telle voiture. il regarda partout autour de lui, comme un enfant découvrant un cadeau. une partie de lui, une partie qu'il croyait avoir enfoui refit surface. Chacun put voir le jeune homme les yeux pétillant de vie et bouger dans tous les sens en marmonant. Mais un voile de tristesse l'enveloppa de nouveau et l'étincelle disparut. Tout au fond. Ils partirent.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien put le mettre dans un tel état ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je paris que Lydia ne mettra même pas une semaine pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'aime pas faire ça dans son dos, mais on doit savoir ! Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça répondit Scott.

- Moi non plus dit Isaac. Il a l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine que si on la touche ou bouscule, il se cassera en mille morceaux. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le protéger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, surtout qu'on ne le connait que depuis hier. Mais mon loup est d'accord sur ça.

Scott regardait son Compagnon. Il regarda autour de lui s'il n'y avait personne et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du jeune loup blond.

- Moi aussi ! Et on va s'en charger !

Ne faisant pas attention, Isaac répondit à son baisé.

Quelque part dans la ville. Quelque part au milieu de la nuit. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Ses pas étaient lourds, comme s'il avait du mal à monter les marches. Ivre. Comme souvent. Trop souvent. Sa femme, les yeux grands ouverts, l'entendit passer devant la porte de sa chambre. Mais il ne s'y arrêta pas. Il continua son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du fond. Il l'ouvrit et la referma derrière lui. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais elle préférait que ce soit lui qui subisse les humeurs de son mari qu'elle. Elle finit par s'endormit. Des cris se firent entendre dans la chambre du fond. Mais personne ne vint. Alors les cris moururent et furent remplacés par des sanglots. Il sortit de la chambre. Il n'avait pas refermé sa ceinture ni son pantalon. Il alla rejoindre sa femme dans leur lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Les sanglots ne cessèrent que dans le milieu de la nuit. Épuisé, il s'endormit à même le sol, dans un coin de la chambre. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**voila la suite ! Vous en apprenez un peu plus ! Le prochain chapitre dévoilera exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais patience !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles monta dans la voiture de Jackson. Ce dernier regarda son passager. Il semblait encore plus pâle que la veille. Il n'osa pas poser de question. Puis il sentit une drôle d'odeur. Elle avait quelque chose de familier, mais trop ténue pour qu'il s'en rappelle. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant. Il s'arrêta un peu avant le lycée et se retourna vers son camarade. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans les sièges, sachant que la discussion qui allait venir ne lui plairait pas.

- Je ne vais pas prendre quatre chemins pour te parler. Tout le monde se fait vraiment du souci pour toi …

- Mais … vous ne me connaissez pas ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour vous … comment … Tenta d'articuler Stiles.

Jackson faillit s'en décrochait la mâchoire tellement il était surprit par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il reprit contenance rapidement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Pas besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour nous pour que nous soyons amis …

Stiles ne répondit pas. Perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Car ça lui ferait trop de mal. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus de réponse, le conducteur redémarra et repartit en direction du lycée. Toute la troupe les attendait. Il avait peur de descendre. Peur de faire face à des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Jackson ! Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Lydia sur un ton accusateur.

- Mais rien du tout ma …

- Tu parles, tous les mêmes les mecs ! dit-elle sans attendre la suite.

Elle monta dans la voiture. Elle ferma la porte tout en sachant très bien que les loups entendraient tout ce qu'ils diraient.

Stiles vit la jeune femme montait dans la voiture. Il fouilla alors dans son sac et lui tendit le livre.

- Déjà ?

- Oui répondit-il timidement. Je fais souvent des insomnies donc j'ai eu le temps de le finir cette nuit.

En fait, il l'avait fini dés hier soir. Mais ne luit dit pas. Elle-même sortit un autre livre de son sac. Elle lui tendit le second tome. Le jeune homme le regarda bizarrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Derek arriva.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Faut demander à Jackson ! Répondirent-t-il tous ensemble. Lydia essaye de le faire sortir de la voiture continua Isaac.

Derek jeta un regard noir et reporta son regard mais aussi ses oreilles sur l'intérieure de la voiture.

L'arrivée de Derek ne passa pas inaperçu. Lydia le remarqua tout de suite. Une petite étincelle fit une brève apparition dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Puis disparut aussitôt. Toujours occulté par un voile de tristesse et de ténèbres. Elle se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Stiles, si bien même les loups ne purent entendre.

- Derek te plait ?

Si Stiles avait put reculer il l'aurait fait. Sur plusieurs kilomètres même. Que venait de lui dire Lydia ? Lui, aimait un garçon ? C'était de la pure folie.

L'emballement du cœur de leur camarade n'échappa pas aux loups. Avant qu'ils aient put faire un geste. Lydia sortit de la voiture, suivit de Stiles. Personne ne lui posa de question. Personne ne le toucha. Il eu au moins une voire deux personnes avec lui tout au long de la journée. Ils croisèrent le directeur qui leur fit un signe de tête appréciateur. Finalement, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il était bien comme ça. Des gens étaient gentils avec lui-même s'il n'avait rien fait pour eux. Il mangea avec eux et esquissa plusieurs sourires qui ne durèrent qu'une ou deux secondes. Mais ils étaient là.

Derek restait en retrait. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur qu'avait le jeune garçon sur lui. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Du sang. Du sang séché. Que cachait-il sous ses vêtements ? Son loup voulait simplement les lui arracher pour découvrir d'où provenait l'odeur.

- Bon, pour vos deux semaines de vacances, je veux que vous me fassiez un exposé. Sur le sujet que vous voulez ! Vous pouvez vous mettre par deux pour le faire.

Stiles n'avait réalisé pas que les vacances étaient si proches. Il prit peur. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. Il sentait la crise de panique arriver. Non, pas devant tout le monde ! Il essaya de se raisonner. Scott vint à son aide.

- Monsieur, je crois que Stiles ne se sent pas très bien ! lança-t-il en se levant rapidement.

Le professeur les regarda. Bien sur, il était au courant du passé du jeune homme.

- Aller à l'infirmerie alors ! Puis souffla un mot que seul Scott ne put entendre. Vite !

Faisant un signe de tête, il fit lever Stiles et l'aida à sortir de la classe. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

- Pas à l'infirmerie … gémis Stiles. Il montra du doigt les WC.

Tant pis s'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Scott lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'aida à avancer. Il sentit alors l'odeur qu'il avait sur lui. Mais ne dit rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers les WC.

La crise était passée. Il s'en était fallut de peu, pourtant. Sans faire attention, il releva les manches de son sweat et se passa le visage à l'eau. Une fois fait, il se retourna vers son « sauveur » qui jetait un regard emplit de crainte, et sur ses bras. Il s'empressa de rabaissait ses manches. Mais c'était trop tard. L'autre avait vu. Il avait vu les marques qu'il se faisait quand il souffrait trop et qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Souvent, il se grattait jusqu'au sang. Ou alors, s'il réussissait à se procurer un objet assez tranchant, il se coupait.

Scott ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais il sentait son loup hurler. Qu'avait-il bien put lui arriver pour qu'il arrive à se faire de telles choses ? Il devait en parler à quelqu'un, il n'avait pas le choix.

La fin du cours sonna. Il ne restait que quelques heurs avant la fin des cours et le début de deux semaines de vacances. Stiles ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de rester au lycée. Avant, une semaine avant les vacances, il sautait dans tous les sens, était excité comme une puce, ne pouvant s'arrêter de parler. Maintenant, il était complètement apathique, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Fuir ? Il avait un peu d'argent. Il pourrait prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Il aurait 18 ans dans quelques semaines. Il pouvait donc attendre et trouverez un petit job. Son oncle ne le rechercherait même pas. Il ne l'aimait pas. Tout comme sa femme.

Il se rappela alors il y a un mois. Quelqu'un était venu le voir à la clinique.

- Stiles, je suis le notaire testamentaire de tes parents. J'ai attendu que votre état s'améliore pour venir vous voir.

Il avait prit place dans le fauteuil.

- Vos parents vous lèguent toutes leurs possessions. Cela passe par la maison et tout ce qu'elle contient. Les deux voitures. De plus, depuis votre naissance, ils avaient mit en place une épargne pour vous, au cas où ils leurs arriveraient quelque chose.

Il lui tendit une feuille où tout était inscrit. Surtout le montant qu'il avait à sa disposition. Jamais il n'avait eu autant d'argent. Et comment ses parents avaient fait pour en mettre autant de côté ?

- N'étant pas encore majeur, j'ai recherché les personnes pouvant s'occuper de vous en attendant. Vous avez un oncle et une tante du côté de Beacon Hill.

Ce nom lui avait dit quelque chose. Ses parents avaient du surement lui parler une ou deux fois mais c'était tout. Ils ne les connaissaient pas. Même s'il s'agissait du frère de son père. Il lut les documents que lui tendait le notaire et le signa. Ce dernier se leva.

- Je suis vraiment désoler pour vos parents, jeune homme. C'était des gens bien ! Revenez me voir dés que vous serez majeur, nous feront le nécessaire à ce moment.

Au rappel de ses parents, des larmes s'étaient mise à couler. Stiles était resté cependant impassible.

Deux jours après, son oncle était venu le chercher. Ce dernier ne manifesta aucune joie. Bien au contraire.

Le soir même, son oncle vint le voir dans sa chambre. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre.

- Je détestais mon frère ! Il m'a volé la femme que j'aimais. Par conséquence, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau sinon je te renvoi là-bas directement, est-ce bien clair ?

Stiles avait acquiesçai de la tête. Mieux valait être ici que là-bas, avec toutes les personnes qui venaient le voir et lui posé tout le temps des questions. Enfin c'était ce qu'il s'était dit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Et comme convenu, je raconte ce qui est arrivé à Stiles ! **_

_**Bonne lecture les gens et merci encore pour vos review !**_!

* * *

Une idée germa dans le cerveau de Scott. Ce n'était pas souvent mais cela arrivait de temps en temps. Il en parla au reste de la meute. Tout le monde acquiesça. Personne ne voulait laisser seul le jeune humain. Une fois décidé, Scott alla voir le jeune homme qui rangeait ses affaires dans son casier avec un air des plus moroses. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant la fin des cours et surtout avant les vacances.

- Dis, ça te dit que l'on se mette ensemble pour l'exposé ?

Stiles le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi pas … murmura-t-il.

- Tu pourras même rester quelques jours chez moi si tu veux …. Lança Scott comme si de rien n'était.

Son interlocuteur arrêta tout mouvement. Il tourna lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas vu le reste de la meute pas loin qui les regardait, prêt à intervenir au cas où.

- Dormir chez toi ? articula-t-il

- Ben ouais ! c'est ce que font les amis non ?

- Amis …

Stiles ne connaissait pas cette notion d'amis. On l'avait toujours utilisé par le passé. Ses camarades savaient qu'il ne disait jamais non quand il s'agissait d'aider et en avaient abusés. Jamais on ne lui avait proposé une telle chose. Et s'il acceptait ? Il voyait bien que les autres faisaient un effort pour l'aider mais ne savait pas que c'était vain. Il n'avait aucun espoir. Cependant, la pensée d'accepter se fit plus persistante au fur et à mesure des secondes. On pouvait presque lire le cheminement de ses pensées sur son visage. Scott regarda ses amis et d'un signe de la tête leur dit de venir l'aider. Puis Stiles répondit.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Il faut que je prévienne mon oncle, que je fasse mon sac, que je prenne …

Il remarqua le regard de Scott. Une lueur d'amusement. Un peu de lui venait de refaire surface sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais ne le remarqua pas. Tout le monde le remarqua. Et tout le monde voulait refaire faire surface ce Stiles qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Et dont ils n'avaient eu que très rapidement un aperçu. Ils avaient deux semaines. Et s'étaient tous promis de faire en sorte qu'il oubli ses problèmes au moins le temps des vacances. Sachant que sa relation avec son oncle n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe, Scott demanda à sa mère de l'appeler. Ils attendirent tout les deux quelques minutes qui parurent interminable pour le jeune homme. Il voyait déjà son oncle hurler qu'il en était hors de question. La tension monta et Stiles sentit la crise arrivait. Elles venaient de plus en plus souvent. Il savait qu'il y laisserait sa peau s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de les calmer. Les médecins lui avait dit qu'avec le traumatisme qu'il avait eu, il en ferait toute sa vie. Mais que l'on pouvait vivre avec du moment que l'on sache se contrôler. Ce que pour le moment le jeune était presque incapable de faire. Le téléphone vibra. Scott répondit. Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'un sourire éclaire son visage. Stiles souffla de soulagement. Son oncle avait dit oui. Il ne savait pas comment aller se passer ces deux semaines. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'elles allaient changer sa vie à jamais.

Scott ouvrit son casier et lui tendit un casque. Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi pour que tu puisses prendre tes affaires.

- Mais je ne suis jamais monté sur une moto …

Scott lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- C'est l'occasion ! dit-il en lui mettant le casque d'office dans les mains et le poussant presque vers la sortie. En faisant attention à ne pas le toucher.

Il lui montrât la moto de crosse qui attendait devant le lycée. Lydia arriva comme une furie. D'instinct, Stiles se recula se plaçant derrière Scott. Lydia le remarqua immédiatement et son air devint plus doux. Elle s'adressa au jeune loup.

- Tu as intérêt à nous le ramener vivant ! lui dit-elle en lui mettant le doigt sur torse.

Scott fit une moue désabusé de celui à qui on ne faisait pas confiance. Puis il alla à sa moto, le démarra et fit signe à Stiles de venir s'installer derrière lui. Il dut se cramponner à lui pour ne pas tomber durant tout le trajet. Il avait laissé sa visière ouverte pour laisser le vent lui fouetter le visage. Ca lui fit un bien fou. Une fois la moto arrêtée, il se détacha de suite de son camarade et descendit. Scott ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il se rappelait très bien comment le sheriff lui avait parlé dans la voiture. Il le suivit. Son oncle était dans le salon, assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire son journal. Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux pour regarder son neveu passer. Quant à sa tante, elle était dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger. Le couple typique. Scott le suivit dans sa chambre. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. Il ne dit rien mais ne rata aucun détail. Les piles de cartons dans la pièce, le lit de camp dans un coin avec juste une couverture. Ses affaires étaient encore des cartons. Stiles se mit à fouiller dans ces derniers pour trouver de quoi passer quelques jours. S'il seulement il savait qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds ici pendant les deux prochaines semaines pensa Scott. Il dit un au revoir à son oncle et sa tante juste pour la forme. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il n'en attendait aucune de toute façon. Ils repartirent arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard chez Scott. Il habitait une belle maison. Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieure. Il hésita. Finalement, est-ce que c'était une si bonne idée de venir chez son camarade. Il resta quelques secondes devant le perron alors que Scott était rentré. Ce dernier se retourna.

- Allé, viens … N'aies pas peur ! lui dit-il sur un ton qui convainquit Stiles qui finit par rentrer.

L'atmosphère n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son oncle. On pouvait sentir une atmosphère chaleureuse.

- Je suis dans la cuisine les garçons ! lança la mère de Scott.

Stiles suivit le jeune loup et se rendirent dans la cuisine là om la mère de Scott préparé le diner.

- Mais tu n'es pas de nuit ?

- Non pas aujourd'hui. J'ai échangé avec Nathalie.

Son fils n'était pas dupe. Il avait parlé à sa mère de Stiles. Et elle voulait le voir, le rencontrer.

- Et tu dois être Stiles je pense, dit-elle en s'approchant et lui faisant la bise.

Scott retint son souffle. Il avait oublié de lui dire que son ami n'aimait pas le contact avec les autres. Stiles caressa la joue sur laquelle la mère de son camarade venait de lui faire la bise. Ce contact l'avait électrisé. Ça lui rappelait sa mère. Il renifla. Sentit un parfum qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Votre parfum. C'est le même que celui que mettait ma mère, dit-il sans laisser paraitre ses émotions. D'ailleurs il n'en avait aucune à cette évocation. C'était juste un constat.

Voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Melissa jeta un regard à son fils. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas lui-non plus.

- Bon, à table tous les deux !

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à table. Elle servit en premier Stiles. Une bonne portion d'un gratin de pattes bien garnit.

- Je te sers en premier car connaissant mon fils, avant même que tu aies avalé ta première bouchée, il aura finit le plat … lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Maman gémit Scott pour la forme.

Stiles esquissa un léger sourire qui disparut tout aussi vite. Une fois le repas finit et la table débarrassée, Melissa alla se coucher, étant fatiguée de sa journée. Scott proposa à Stiles de regardait un film. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu un. Et son camarade en avait toute une pile. Il choisit au hasard le 5ième élément. Au bout de 30 minutes de film, il ne resta que le jeune loup. Stiles s'était endormit. Il coupa alors le film, prit la couverture en bout de canapé et couvrit son camarade. Même quand il dot, il a l'air si torturé. Cela ne fit que renforcer la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Celle de faire sourire véritablement le jeune homme et de le faire rire. Il monta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit et écouta le bruit du cœur de Stiles au rez-de-chaussée. Pour le moment il était calme. Bizarrement, il lui donna envie de dormir, et sans s'en rendre compte s'endormit sous le rythme régulier du cœur de son ami. Car pour lui il était son ami.

Ce fut des gémissements et des plaintes à moitié étouffées qui le réveillèrent. Merde, il s'était endormi. Il allait se faire tuer par les autres s'il arrivait quelque chose à Stiles. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et sauta directement du 1ier étage. Personne dans le salon. La couverture était sur le canapé. La salle de bain. Il remonta et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta sur place et le choqua. Stiles était au sol, en larme, en train de se gratter jusqu'au sang. Il était en boxer. Son corps était littéralement recouvert de cicatrice plus ou main récente. Certaines avaient encore la croute de sang. Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte que Scott était là. Il voulait que la douleur parte quitte son corps. Au risque d'abimer ce denier. Scott s'approcha.

- Stiles, arrêtes … le supplia-t-il. Il ne supportait pas de voir le corps de son ami dans un tel état.

Il avait vu ses avant-bras mais ne se doutait pas que son corps entier était dans le même état. Il lui posa la maint sur l'épaule. Stiles sursauta à ce contact puis leva la tête. Il vit le regard de Scott et surtout les larmes qui en coulaient. Il continuait à se gratter fortement. Ses plaies se rouvraient les une après les autres. Scott posa une main sur les siennes, stoppant son geste.

- S'il te plait, arrêtes … lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

La lumière du couloir s'alluma. Melissa avait entendit son fil se lever. Elle voulait voir ce qu'il faisait. Quand elle les trouva sur le sol de la salle de bain, Scott pleurant et empêchant Stiles de se gratter au sang elle ne put retenir un hoquet de peur. Elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Scott, je vais m'en occuper ! Laisses-nous, s'il te plait.

A contre cœur, son fils obéit et sortit de salle de bain, en ayant un dernier pour le corps complètement meurtrit de son camarade.

- Stiles, il ne faut pas que tu te grattes … Tu es en train de te faire du mal !

- Si je ne le fais pas, j'ai encore plus mal, dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

- Allé, viens, on va te soigner !

Elle prit la trousse à pharmacie bien remplit et aida Stiles à se lever. Il tremblait sur ses jambes. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être maigre et blanc. On pouvait presque voir les veines à travers sa peau. Scott fit son apparition dés qu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Il l'aida à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle passa presque une heure à le soigner, à désinfecter les plaies et à bander les plus récentes.

Stiles ne pouvait pas dire un mot. La mère de Scott avait la même gentillesse que sa mère. La même chaleur dans les mains. Le même parfum. Il se laissa aller. Il voulait parler. Mais n'y arrivé pas. Il n'arrivait à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour articuler mais aucun mot ne sortit. Ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Il regarda dans les yeux de Melissa. Il pouvait y lire la même tendresse que dans ceux de sa mère. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Il émit quelques sons d'abords. Melissa et Scott ne comprenant rien du tout.

- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et j'étais à l'arrière.

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, de peur de ne pouvoir continuer. Mais une porte s'était ouverte et il ne put s'arrêter. Il expliqua ce qu'il s''était passé. Qu'un camion leur avait foncé dessus, le conducteur ivre, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit par la suite. Il leur expliqua comment il avait vu mourir ses parents, dans l'agonie en attendant que les secours arrivent. Mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Ils avaient déjà rendu l'âme. Ils avaient été choqués par la scène. Il aurait réussi à sortir ses parents de la voiture qui était dans un piteux état. Personne ne sut comment. Il avait les mains en sang, la totalité des ongles partit. Ils l'avaient retrouvé allongé aux côté de ses parents. Recouvert de leurs bras inertes, recouvert de sang. Lui-même ne se souvenait pas du tout. Enfin presque. Cela lui revenait par bride. Et souvent, sous la forme de cauchemars. Il avait suivit de nombreuses thérapies, avait fait de long séjours en hôpital psychiatrique. Au final, les médecins avaient abandonnés. Il état un cas sans espoir. Alors ils l'avaient laissé sortir et rejoindre la dernier famille qui lui resté. Son oncle et sa tante. Il lui avait fallut plus de deux heures pour en parler. Au fur et à mesure de ce dernier, Melissa sentit son cœur se serrer. A la fin, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes là maintenant ! lui murmura-t-elle.

Sa réaction la surprit tout autant que Scott. Il répondit à son câlin. Scott eu un petit sourire. Il se pourrait qu'il y arrive finalement, mais ça allait demander du boulot. Il devait absolument en parler au reste de la meute.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! 4h30 du mat ... Pas d'heure pour vous faire plaisir ^^**_

_**Voici la suite ! Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Scott, sans donner d'autre alternative à son camarade, lui donna son lit pour dormir. Et lui sortit un matelas gonflable qu'il installa au pied de son propre lit. Comme ça, s'il venait à se passer quelque chose, il serait là ! Il ne se pardonnait pas de ne pas avoir put empêcher ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se cala de nouveau sur le cœur de Stiles et s'endormit. Il se réveilla en sursaut. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il se leva rapidement et regarda le lit. Merde, il était vide ! Il allait réellement se faire tuer. Il regarda l'heure. Il se maudit encore une fois. Les autres allaient débarquer d'ici quelques minutes. Il devait retrouver Stiles. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt et passa rapidement à la salle de bain. Il arriva en haut des escaliers et entendit sa mère discuter. Elle ne devait pas être déjà au boulot ? il descendit doucement et s'avança vers la cuisine à pas de loup. Stiles avait un tablier et était en train de cuisiner. Quant à sa mère, elle était assise sur une chaise et buvait tranquillement son café. La table était recouverte de nourriture. Œuf, jambon, pain, brioche, croissant … Il y en avait pour un régiment complet.

- Tiens mon chéri ! Viens t'assoir ! Stiles nous a préparé un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi ! lança joyeusement Melissa.

- Mais …

Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre. Il venait de poser la poêle dans l'évier. Et se retourna vers Scott. Ce qu'il avait préparé ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir. Il prit peur d'un seul coup. Peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et sentit les larmes montaient. Melissa le vit et fit un regard désapprobateur à son fils. Scott se ressaisit.

- Tu comptes me faire prendre combien de kilos pendant ces vacances ?

Les larmes refluèrent doucement. Le jeune homme sentit un poids s'enlever de son cœur.

- Tout le monde dit que tu manges beaucoup alors je suis allé faire quelques courses ce matin …

- Attends, le magasin le plus proche est à au moins 3 km !

- J'y suis allé à pied répondit-il doucement.

Depuis quelle heure était-il de bout ? En y regardant bien, il avait des cernes autour des yeux. Il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup la nuit.

La pendule afficha 10h00. La sonnette d'entrée sonna. Melissa, comprenant qu'elle était devenue de trop, s'approcha de Stiles, lui déposa un rapide bisou sur le front en le remerciant et monta dans la salle de bain. Il ne la repoussa même pas. Trouvant même dans ce contact quelque chose de rassurant. Elle avait décidé de poser quelques jours. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et puis surtout, elle voulait aider Stiles à se sentir un peu mieux. Au moins pendant ces vacances.

Ce fut Lydia qui rentra la première.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Souffla, Scott lui indiqua la cuisine. Cette dernière fonça et s'arrêta net devant l'encadrement. Elle vit un Stiles en tablier de cuisine, d'ailleurs ce dernier était complètement ridicule et surtout démodé, le comble pour Lydia. Il était en train d'installer des couverts, des assiettes et des verres sur la table. Elle vit la montagne de nourriture sur la table. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout le monde l'avait suivit et s'était arrêté de la même manière. Stiles se retourna, se sentant observé. Il croisa le regard de tout le monde est en fut extrêmement gêné et devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ? demanda Isaac, le regard ne pouvant se détacher de la quantité de nourriture sur la table.

- Oui … lança timidement le jeune homme

Il croisa le regard avide de tout le groupe. Puis tomba sur celui de Derek. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il oublia de respirer. Des étoiles noires dans les yeux le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il inspira profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son camarade.

Jackson, aussi fin d'un boulet de canon, prit place à table. Ce fut le signal de la débandade. Tout le monde prit place et se servit. Certains avaient déjà prit un petit-déjeuner. Mais rien ne les empêcha de se resservir. Stiles mangea très peu. Il passa plus de temps à observer ses camarades de classe. Ils semblaient tous très bien s'entendre et pouvait reconnaitre les couples. Lydia et Jackson étaient une évidence. Scott et Isaac se chamaillaient chaque morceau de nourriture qu'ils avaient dans leur assiette. Ils n'étaient pas que de simples amis. Il restait Danny, Boyd et Derek. Ce dernier ne mangea pas beaucoup non plus, ne lâchant pas du regard le jeune humain. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son loup régissait comme ça en sa présence ? Pourquoi il avait juste envie de le garder pour lui ? De le prendre dans ses bras ? De l'embrasser ? Embrasser ? Un garçon ? Il se mit une gifle mentale. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Tout le monde raconta ce qu'il comptait faire pendant ses vacances. Ce que Stiles ne comprit pas, c'est qu'ils avaient l'intention de le faire participer à toutes leurs activités. Quitte à le forcer un peu. Une fois finit, ils débarrassèrent la table et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Lydia sur les genoux de Jackson, Scott par terre, entre les jambes d'Isaac qui était assis sur le canapé. Derek avait prit le fauteuil. Stiles indiqua à tout le monde qu'il allait prendre une douche puis monta.

- Alors Scott, comment c'est passé la nuit ? demanda Lydia une fois qu'ils étaient sur qu'il était dans la salle de bain.

- Mal dit-il mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait correctement son job et s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il ne pouvait mentir à ses amis.

Il leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il avait vu. Lydia ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Les loups serrèrent leurs poings à s'en faire mal. Ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi leur ami était dans un tel état. Personne ne semblait en vouloir à Scott. Ils avaient tous comprit qu'il avait fait son possible et qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup pour ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Inutile de lui rappeler.

Stiles se glissa sous la douche. La chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau lui fit du bien. Il pensa alors à ses camarades en bas. Il s'était sentit bien quand il avait vu tout le monde arriver et prendre place. Cela lui avait mit un peu de baume au cœur. Puis une idée commença à s'imposait à lui. Il essaya de la faire partir. Mais elle s'imposa petit à petit. Et s'ils faisaient tout ça pour le trahir par la suite ? Juste pour lui faire du mal ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Il gémit et s'essaya sur le sol de la douche. Un poids, comme une main, lui oppressa le cœur. Il avait mal. Il fit alors ce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire quand il avait mal. Il commença à se gratter. Il avait enlevé les bandages que Melissa lui avait faits la nuit même pour prendre sa douche. Les croutes se formaient à peine. Il les enleva, refaisant saigner ses plaies. Derek fut le premier à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il capta les gémissements du jeune homme puis sentit une odeur de sang. Sans même réfléchir, il bondit du canapé et fonça vers le premier étage. Les autres réagirent quelques secondes plus tard et bondirent à leur tour. Derek ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cabine de douche qu'il ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Il avait eu du mal à imaginer le corps de Stiles recouvert de cicatrices lorsque Scott leur en avait parlé. Lui qui cicatrisé en même pas quelques secondes la plupart du temps. Il avait devant lui le jeune homme se grattant frénétiquement, son corps recouvert complètement de cicatrices.

- Stiles ! cria-t-il.

Sa voix claqua d'un coup sec. Stiles remarqua sa présence et le regarda dans les yeux. Il eu honte. Honte de montrer son corps dans un tel état. Il recula dans la douche. Derek enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes, son t-shirt et son pantalon. Il ne resta qu'en boxer. Il entra sans hésiter sous la douche et remit debout le jeune homme qui n'osait pas le regardait. Sans un mot, il nettoya ses plaies et l'aida à se laver. Stiles déposa son front sur l'épaule du jeune loup et pleura. Derek ne savait pas quoi. Il avait agit par instinct quand il était rentré dans la douche. Maintenant qu'il devait faire face à des sentiments, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et lui caressa la tête.

- Nous sommes là maintenant ! lui dit-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se colla encore plus au loup. Ce dernier passa une main dans le dos et laissa l'autre dans les cheveux.

- Nous allons t'aider à t'en sortir. Je t'en fais la promesse !

Stiles savait qu'il disait la vérité. Qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Il se laissa aller contre la peau de son camarade. Elle était chaude malgré l'eau qui ruisselait. Le contact l'apaisé. Il sentait son cœur bien moins lourd. La porte de la salle de bain avait été fermée. Lydia avait empêché quiconque de rentrer quand elle avait comprit qu'ils devaient laisser Derek faire. Melissa sortit de sa chambre et fit fasse au troupeau d'amis de son fils. Elle comprit de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle demanda de se pousser et entra. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Derek en boxer complètement trempé en train d'essuyer un Stiles grelotant de froid, nu. La situation aurait put paraître comique si elle n'avait pas remarqué que les plaies semblaient s'être rouvertes. Tout le monde avait passé sa tête par la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils virent tous Derek en boxer tenant presque Stiles dans ses bras. Il les regarda et fit devenir son regard jaune. Leur montrant qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit et de n'en parler à personne. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait attention à une chose. Même s'il avait tourné la tête, Stiles avait put voir ses yeux changer de couleur. Il n'essaya pas de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire et pensa à autre chose. Mais l'information se mit dans un coin de son cerveau. Ses amis ne firent aucun commentaire sur la situation, choqués par l'étendu des dommages sur le corps de Stiles. Melissa le soigna pendant que Derek se rhabillait. Il avait emprunté un boxer à Scott qui était à la limite de l'implosion tellement il se retenait de rire après le choc d'avoir vu Stiles. Isaac n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état. Ils redescendirent tous en attendant que la mère de Scott soigne Stiles. Lorsqu'il fut en bas, personne ne parla de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Danny proposa alors d'aller se promener. Un non à peine étouffer jaillit des lèvres de Jackson. Il se retourna vers sa moitié. Il pouvait déjà voir briller dans ses yeux les nombreux achats qu'elle avait en tête. D'un commun accord, enfin surtout sur l'insistance de Lydia, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au centre commercial. Stiles était au milieu du groupe. De chaque côté il était entouré, comme un mur face à l'extérieur. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un endroit comme ça. Lydia lui prit la main. Il sursauta à ce contact mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Il eu peur que Jackson soit jaloux mais un clin d'œil de celui le rassura.

- Tu es auprès de la plus jolie fille de la ville ! Profites-en, lui dit-il.

Ils passèrent devant un magasin de jeux vidéo où il y avait beaucoup de monde. Scott ne tenait plus en place. En geek qu'il était, il voulait absolument faire un tour. Cédant à sa demande plus pour s'en débarrasser, le groupe le suivit tant bien que mal dans le magasin.

Il semblait y avoir un concours. Et le prix du gagnant n'était autre que la dernière console de chez Sony, la PS4. Stiles se fit tout petit devant tant de monde. Tout à coup, chaque membre de la meute lui posa une main sur l'épaule ou sur le bras. Il pouvait sentir leur chaleur se diffusait en lui. Comme s'ils lui donnaient de la force pour l'aider à avancer.

Il s'agissait d'un jeu de combat et le concours se finissait dans à peine une heure. Scott s'y inscrit. Stiles aurait bien voulu mais il avait peur de se ridiculiser. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas joué à la console. Voyant qu'il avait envie mais qu'il n'osait pas, Lydia prit l'initiative et l'inscrit sur la liste des joueurs quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne se clôture. Il ne restait donc que Scott et Stiles en lisse pour les éliminatoires. A la grande surprise de Scott qui n'en revenait pas, il se fit battre à plate couture par Stiles. Il fut éliminé de la liste. Il ne restait que 5 joueurs. Stiles en élimina à nouveau 2 autres. Puis l'un des trois restants se plaça devant la console et essaya d'intimider Stiles. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Derek, Isaac et Jackson s'étaient mis à ses côtés.

- N'essaye même pas ! gronda le premier.

Finalement, il perdu lui aussi. Lydia, comme à son habitude, observait et analysait tout. Ce qu'elle venait de conclure lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle allait devoir jouer dans ce sens. L'échec n'était même pas envisageable. Il gagna haut la main le concours et repartit avec sa console sous le bras. Tout le monde l'avait félicité. Même des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils firent une halte chez un glacier pour manger une glace, puis dans quelques magasins de vêtements. Lydia avait mit son plan en marche. Elle acheta en secret quelques vêtements pour Stiles mais ne dit rien à personne. Puis se promit de revenir qu'avec lui pour lui en choisir d'autres. Ils atterrirent tous chez Scott et ce dernier voulut brancher la console. Il fit son regard de chien battu à Stiles qui sourit réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient. Ils avaient réussi, en une journée, à rendre un peu meilleur la vie de leur camarade. Ils jouèrent tous une bonne partie de la soirée. Même Derek, à la surprise générale joua. Et se débrouilla plutôt bien. Puis, ne sachant pas quoi manger, ils commandèrent des pizzas en essayant de choisir le film. Ils mangèrent en parlant de la raclée que s'était prise Scott l'après-midi même. Ce dernier grognait sans aucune conviction. Tout ce que tout le monde voulait voir, sans même s'être concerté, c'était le sourire de Stiles.

Ce dernier s'endormit devant le film. Comme la veille. Son visage semblait un peu moins torturé. Lydia avait mis ses pions en place. Elle s'était assise avec Jackson dans un des fauteuils et Boyd avait prit l'autre. Isaac et Scott étaient assis côté à côte. Du coup, Derek s'était retrouvé à côté de Stiles. Ce dernier sans s'en rendre compte, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du loup et dormait à point fermé. Elle fit du coude à Jackson et lui montra. Ce dernier pouffa ce qui attira l'attention des trois autres loups.

- Un seul mot, et je vous égorge moi-même ! menaça Derek.

Tout le monde leva les yeux en l'air. Les menaces de Derek …

Melissa rentra de sa soirée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec ses amies. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le matelas de la chambre de Scott et de la chambre d'amis avaient émigré dans le salon. Ainsi que des couvertures et des couettes. Tout le monde dormait à point fermé. Elle s'approcha doucement. Son fils tenait le fils Lahey dans ses bras. Elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec son fils. Cela ne la choqua pas pour autant. Jackson avec Lydia, Boyd et Danny dans leur coin. Ce qui la surprit le plus ce fut Derek. Elle connaissait le caractère revêche du jeune loup. Mais ce dernier tenait Stiles dans ses bras. Et le jeune homme semblait un peu plus en paix.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Et voila la suite ! bon pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit hein le sujet principal est Stiles certes mais avec la naissance d'un Sterek ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Stiles se réveilla de très bonne heure comme à son habitude. Il garda les yeux fermés, émergeant petit à petit. Il se sentait bien. Il était au chaud, sous la couverture, dans les bras de … ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux et son cœur s'affola. L'étreinte se resserra.

- Calme-toi ! Tu ne risque rien …

La voix eue comme un effet hypnotique sur lui et son cœur se calma de suite. Il ne savait comment il était arrivé là et encore moins pourquoi Derek le tenait dans ses bras mais il se laissa aller comme il y a bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il se rendormit. Tout le monde se réveilla petit à petit. Seul Derek et Stiles semblait vouloir dormir encore un moment. Leur position fit naitre sur tous les visages des sourires. Stiles était sur le dos, la main de Derek sur le torse. Et ce dernier tenait entre ses jambes une de Stiles. Et il avait la tête au niveau du coup du jeune homme, le bras de Stiles passant derrière. Le visage de Stiles ne portait aucune trace de souffrance même si son corps en portait les traces physiques. Ils se levèrent sans faire de bruit. Lydia confirma ses doutes et s'était promis de faire quelque chose. Elle et ses plans tordus …

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut ! Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Les loups avaient entendu l'emballement du cœur de leur ami et s'était précipité dans le salon. Mais Derek s'en occupé déjà. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et le bercer presque. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il voulait que Stiles se calme, que son cœur se calme. Le jeune homme se laissa bercer et son cœur retrouva un battement plus régulier. Il sentit de la gène s'installer en s'apercevant que Derek le maintenait dans ses bras. Il s'en dégagea doucement. Il se retourna vers le jeune loup.

- Merci mais ça va maintenant … J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. dit-il d'un ton monocorde. Il avait toujours du mal à extérioriser ses sentiments. De peur qu'il lui revienne à la figure et lui fasse encore plus mal.

Il fit un petit coucou de la main à tout le monde et monta à la douche en emportant la couverture avec lui, pour se cacher. Derek se retrouva alors en boxer sur le matelas, à la vue de tous. Jackson décida de s'amuser avec lui. C'était tellement rare que Derek fasse preuve de gentillesse avec quelqu'un.

- Vous formez un beau petit couple susurra-t-il doucement

Il reçut pour seule réponse un grognement et un coussin dans la tête. Ce fut le début de la guerre. En faisant attention à ne rien casser, chacun se donna à cœur joie et se lancèrent des coussins. Lydia fut malheureusement une victime collatérale de cette bataille. Elle ne le vit pas venir. Tout le monde s'arrêta d'un même ensemble en attendant sa réaction. Tout le monde connaissait son caractère sulfureux. Elle les regarda et leur lança un sourire carnassier. Cela fit frémir Jackson. Ce n'était jamais bon quand elle faisait ça. Elle ramassa le coussin et le regarda un part un puis son regard tomba sur Derek. C'était de sa faute si elle s'était prit un coussin. C'était donc logique pour elle qu'elle l'attaque. Personne ne l'avait vu comme ça. Elle poussa un cri aigu et se jeta sur Derek avec le coussin. Ce dernier n'eut le temps de rien faire. Recevant Lydia sur lui, il expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Puis elle attaqua de la façon la plus déloyale possible. Des chatouilles. Il essaya de se retenir pendant quelques secondes mais ne put se contenir et éclata de rire. D'un commun accord, chacun s'y était mis et lui chatouillèrent les parties encore disponible. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il respire. Il y a eu un gros boum. Avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne réagisse, Derek était déjà en haut des escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Stiles était par terre, une serviette autour de la taille se frottant la tête, une larme au coin de l'œil.

- J'ai glissé lui dit-il tout simplement.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à se relever. Jackson continua sur sa lancée.

- On peut vous laisser tout seul si vous voulez !

Derek grogna et Stiles devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate se frottant toujours la tête. Là où le jeune loup avait posé ses mains semblaient brulant. Stiles ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lui qui ne supportait pas le contact physique des autres accepté le sien … Comme si c'était normal … Tout le monde sortit pour laisser Stiles finir de se sécher et s'habiller. Mais restèrent tous au aguets au cas où … Le plan de Lydia se mit en place quelques instant plus tard. Il se présenta en jogging et t-shirt en haut des escaliers.

- Quelqu'un a vu mes affaires ? demanda-t-il timidement. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon sac …

Tout le monde se regarda. Et évidement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lydia qui affichait une mine de victoire. Mais qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? se demanda son petit-ami. D'un pas souple elle se dirigea vers les escaliers non sans avoir déposer un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Elle monta. Elle entraina le pauvre jeune homme dans la chambre de Scott avec deux sacs à la main. Mais d'où elle les sortait ?

Ils entendirent Stiles gémir et répliquer qu'il ne pouvait accepter, qu'il ne devait pas … Personne n'avait jamais rien refusé à sa bien-aimé ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Il n'y eu plus de bruit pendant quelques minutes puis Lydia descendit en première suivit de Stiles. Tout le monde ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Elle lui avait donné un t-shirt à manche longue d'un rouge vif et un jean un peu large. Ce qui permettait de cacher sa maigreur. Elle avait tenté de le coiffer. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas spécialement fier du résultat, elle s'en contenterait pour le moment. Celui qui fut le plus stupéfait fut Derek. Il le regardait presque de travers. Son loup hurlait littéralement à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier avait presque réussit à prendre le contrôle mais Derek put à le contenir à la dernière minute. Son visage concentré n'échappa pas à Lydia. Bien, le plan fonctionne comme prévu. Stiles se sentit épié de tous les côtés. Il ne regarda pourtant qu'une seule personne. Derek. Et ne comprit pas la lueur qu'il vit passer dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Une fois que tout le monde était passé par la case salle de bain, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau au centre ville. Comme la veille, Stiles était au centre et ses amis tout autour de lui, Lydia lui tenant la main. Il s'était habitué à son contact et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent de quoi manger et boire. Par la suite, ils allèrent se poser dans le jardin public. Stiles se plaça dos à un arbre et observa le monde autour de lui. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il les avait laissés entrer dans son monde. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Il avait enfin trouvé une raison de se battre, même s'il n'en avait pas encore complètement conscience. Scott avait sortit une balle de crosse d'on ne sait où et la lança sur Danny qui l'attrapa au vol. Laissa la lumière lui caresser le visage à travers le feuillage des arbres et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien ? Il sourit. Et le sourire resta pendant un moment sur son visage. Tout le monde le remarqua. Première partie de la mission effectuée en même pas deux jours. C'était prometteur pour la suite. Il se leva et voulut les rejoindre dans leur jeu. Lydia était allongée entre les jambes de Jackson. Scott, prit dans le mouvement, lança la balle un peu forte. En finissant son geste il s'en rendit compte. Et le regard qu'il lança alarma tout le monde. La balle fut arrêtée par un Derek furieux.

- Scott faits attention !

Ce dernier tout penaud s'excuse plusieurs fois. Ils reprirent en faisant attention.

A un moment, Stiles voulut rattraper la balle mais buta dans une racine. Et tomba. Par réflexe il mit ses mains devant lui, fit une roulade et retomba sur ses pieds, la balle la main. Lui-même n'en revenait pas. Il pensait avoir perdu tout ses réflexes.

- Ouhaou, super ce que tu as fait !

Il avait du mal à accepter les félicitations.

- J'ai fait de la gym depuis que je suis tout petit murmura-t-il.

Derek imagina de suite ce qu'aurait put être le corps du jeune homme si tout ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il secoua la tête. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il était perdu … Il allait devoir demander des conseils à son oncle. Il aurait bien la réponse. Il devait l'avoir.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi au parc. Ils se firent un cinéma par la suite. Encore une fois, Lydia mit encore une fois son grain de sel et plaça tout le monde. Derek se retrouva à côté de Stiles. Ils regardèrent un film d'action ponctué d'explosion et de fusillade. Stiles sursauta à chaque fois que l'une de ces scènes arrivait. Il y eu une scène d'accident de voiture. Le jeune homme retint son souffle. La crise de panique le gagnait. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'il était avec ses amis ! Son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus vite. Quelqu'un lui prit la main et une douce chaleur envahit son bras. Isaac et Scott, qui se trouvaient dans la rangée juste derrière lui mirent la main sur les épaules. De l'autre côté, Boyd posa la sienne sur son bras. Lydia et Jackson trop loin pour faire quelque chose assistèrent impuissant à la crise naissante. La chaleur l'envahit et fit reculer la crise tout au fond de lui. Une fois sur et certain qu'il allait mieux, chacun retira sa main. Sauf un. Derek. Il laissa sa main sur celle de son voisin tout au long du film. Il sentait son loup presque ronronner de plaisir. Son loup ? Ronronner ? C'était les chats qui faisaient ça !

En sortant ils prient plusieurs pots de pop-corn et se baladèrent à la lueur des enseignent lumineuse. Stiles tombait de fatigue. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de journée comme ça. Il baillait toutes les 10 secondes. Même s'il était encore tôt, ils décidèrent de rentrer tranquillement. A peine Stiles s'installa dans la voiture qu'il s'endormit. Lydia lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux. Derek était devant et Jackson conduisait.

- Que penses-tu de lui ?

- Comment ça ce que j'en pense ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Nous ne t'avons jamais vu aussi attentionné avec quelqu'un.

- Juste que j'ai pitié de lui c'est tout lança-t-il sur la défensive.

Le chauffeur savait très bien qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus. S'il se cachait lui-même ce qu'il commençait à ressentir, ils n'étaient pas sortit des problèmes


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voilà la suite :D**_

_**Bonne lecteur !**_

* * *

Tous ses gestes contredisaient ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Scott. Lydia s'amusa avec ses cheveux et lui chatouilla le nez. Cela ne manqua pas. Il éternua et ouvrit grand les yeux, ne se rappelant plus où il était. Il commença à paniquer quand Lydia lui la main sur le bras.

- Tu es avec nous Stiles, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Il l'a regarda et sembla se rappeler où il était et avec qui. Il souffla de soulagement. Il sortit de la voiture à moitié endormi et faillit s'étaler par terre. Il fut retenu de justesse par Derek qui l'aida à se remettre debout. Le tout dans des gestes doux.

- Juste de la pitié, mais bien sur … murmura Jackson. Derek l'entendit et lui fit son regard glacial qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand quelque chose le contrarier. Un vrai handicapé mental ce mec pensa le joueur de cross.

Le téléphone de Derek sonna. Laissant Stiles aux soins de Lydia, ce dernier répondit.

- Peter ?

- Mon cher neveu, j'espère juste que tu n'as pas oublié que demain soir c'est la pleine lune …

Et merde, il avait oublié ce détail. Ce n'était pas le seul qui avait oublié. Tous les autres aussi avaient complètement oublié. La pleine lune dure 3 nuits. Ce qui voulait dire que pendant 3 nuits, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir être avec Stiles. Qu'il n'allait pas être avec lui, tenta de percer son cerveau. Mais Derek ne s'attarda pas sur cette idée, la trouvant complètement stupide. Stiles avait juste besoin de tendresse pour se remettre. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal à le faire ?

- Je viendrai plus tôt demain. J'ai quelque chose à te demander ?

- Pas de souci. Alors comment ça se passe avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas brillant mais on s'en sort. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi torturé … dit-il en serrant les poings, de colère.

Il continua.

- Nous avons réussi à le faire sourire cette après-midi. Un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. On est sur la bonne voie, mais ça va demander encore beaucoup de travail …

- Surtout ne le lâcher pas maintenant ! prévint son oncle. Ca serait pire qu'une trahison et il ne s'en remettrait pas et on le perdrait complètement.

Derek ne comprenait que trop bien ce que disait son oncle. Et se promit de ne jamais le trahir, quoiqu'il advienne. Il ne venait pas de se rendre compte que la promesse qu'il venait de se faire aller lui poser quelques soucis quelques jours plus tard. Tout le monde s'était installé sur les matelas toujours présent dans le salon. Une voix leur vint de l'étage.

- Scott et Isaac, vous pouvez monter, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander ! demanda Melissa.

N'ayant aucun soupçon sur sa demande, Scott suivit d'Isaac monta voir sa mère.

- Fermes la porte, sil te plait Isaac !

Ce dernier la ferma et commença à douter. Quand elle demanda de s'assoir, il n'eu plus le moindre doute. Elle savait. Pour lui et son fils. Il couina et recula. Scott s'approcha de lui.

- Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet.

Melissa répondit à sa place.

- Non, je pense qu'il vient de se rendre compte pourquoi je souhaite vous parler à tous les deux.

Elle insista bien sur ce dernier mot. Une lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de Scott et se retourna vers sa mère, gêné et mal à l'aise.

- Depuis quand ?

- Quelques jours après la rentrée … répondit Scott, incapable de mentir à sa mère sur ce coup là.

- Vous vous aimez ? leur demanda-t-elle sur un ton emplit de douceur.

Les deux loups se regardèrent dans les yeux et se prirent la main.

- J'espère que vous faites attention …. Que vous vous protégez quand …

- Maman ! cria presque Scott. Isaac souriait.

Ils sortirent de la chambre.

- Attends Isaac !

Ce dernier fit signe à Scott de l'attendre en bas et se retourna.

- Prends bien soin de lui. Il peut être idiot parfois mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et c'est mon fils …

- Je vous le promets ! lui répondit-il avec conviction.

- Au fait, pour demain soir vous allez faire comment ?

- Demain soir ? la questionna-t-il.

Elle pointa la fenêtre et la lune que l'on pouvait voir à travers.

- Et merde, on a oublié …

- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Vous allez faire comment avec Stiles ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres.

Il descendit rejoindre les autres, tendu. Mais pas pour les raison que pensa Scott lorsqu'il le rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Hum hum … quelqu'un se racla le gorge.

Ils se retournèrent et croisèrent le regard grand ouvert de Stiles qui n'avait rien manquait de la scène.

Reprenant contenance, Stiles leur fit un léger sourire.

- Vous êtes mignon ensemble dit-il tout bas

Scott et Isaac eurent un grand sourire. Ce fut une soirée console. Stiles mit la pâtée à tout le monde. Il fut presque minuit quand ils se couchèrent. Le jeune homme s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait bien, Derek lança la conversation.

- Demain soir il faut que nous soyons chez Peter pour 19h.

Il y eu plusieurs grognement. Il venait de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à oublier la pleine lune. Elle n'était pas trop dérangeante pour Scott et Isaac qui avaient trouvé leur point d'ancrage, ni pour Jackson. Mais Boyd, Danny et Derek ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Et leur loup était relativement actif aux dires de Peter.

- Qu'allons-nous faire pour Stiles ? demanda Boyd.

- Heu, je vous rappelle que je suis là ! lança Lydia. Je peux m'en occuper …

- Justement, on a toute les raisons d'avoir …. AIE !

Lydia venait d'enfoncer son doigt dans les côtes de son petit-ami avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Les autres pouffèrent de rire.

- Il va falloir trouver une excuse.

- Je m'occupe de tout ça ! Occupez-vous de vos loups, et moi je m'occupe de lui ! dit Lydia.

Chacun savait qu'il était complètement inutile de discuter avec elle quand elle avait décidé quelque chose. Et apparemment, elle avait prévu quelque chose.

Stiles se réveilla le premier. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait. Il avait froid. Il se retourna s'attendant à trouver Derek à ses côté. Mais ce dernier dormait à point fermé un peu plus loin, sur l'autre matelas. En deux jours, il s'était habitué à son contact, et trouvé même cela agréable. C'est en voyant Scott et Isaac ensemble qu'il eut une vague idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le jeune homme. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à définir correctement les contours de ses pensées. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements et sortit dehors. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. En l'espace de quelques jours, sa vie avait prit un tout nouveau tournant. Il semblait s'être trouvé de vrais amis sur qui compter. Il garda quand même une certaine méfiance. Il avait l'habitude que les gens le trahissent. Il ne s'aperçut pas que quelque le suivait. Brusquement, il eu envie de voir le levé de soleil sur la plage. Il s'arrêta à un arrêt de bus et regarda les horaires. Il n'y avait pas de bus avant une heure. Bon, ben raté pour le levé de soleil sur la plage. Il se dirigea alors vers la lisière de la forêt. Il s'arrêta devant. Il n'y avait pas assez de soleil pour éclairer un peu la forêt. Il y a avait trop de zone de ténèbres. Qui trouvèrent résonnance dans le cœur de Stiles. La douleur l'étreignit. Ses démons refirent surface. Et personne n'était là pour l'aider. Ses amis n'étaient pas là. Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. C'était trop tard. Il s'écroula sur lui-même, se tenant la poitrine avec sa main. Il avait mal. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose qui le calmer temporairement. Il remonta le bas de son jogging et commença à se gratter. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine quelques secondes qu'une main chaude se posa sur la sienne. Il leva la tête. Il rencontra des yeux d'un bleu azur intense. Qui semblait souffrir autant que lui. Il se perdit dans ce regard. Sa crise reflua. Derek l'avait sentit quitter la maison. Il avait décidé de le suivre pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien. Il avait bien fait. Dés qu'il avait vu le jeune humain s'écroulait, il s'était élancé.

Il l'aida à se relever et voulu lâcher sa main. Stiles se colla contre lui à sa surprise.

- Ne me lâches pas lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Le jeune loup lui passa une main dans le dos.

- Je ne vais pas te lâcher, ne t'inquiète pas !

Stiles respira le parfum de son camarade. Un parfum de forêt, musqué mais pas trop fort. Un parfum de terre mouillée. Il trouvait cela agréable.

- Tu sens bon …

Derek se tendit. On venait de lui dire qu'il sentait bon. Mais qu'est ce qu'il clochait avec lui ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se contrôle quand il s'agissait de Stiles ? Il avait toujours ce besoin impérieux de savoir s'il allait bien. Il avait toujours peur de ne pas être là le jour où il aurait vraiment besoin de lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? il fallait absolument qu'il en parle avec son oncle. En plus son loup semblait s'y mettre aussi.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez Scott. Ce fut dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils firent le trajet. Pas un silence gênant mais juste un silence qui leur fit du bien. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre. Tout simplement. Il y avait de l'effervescence dans la maison. Derek et Stiles n'étaient nulle part. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ce fut un raz de marré de questions. Stiles prit peur et se plaça derrière Derek. Ce dernier émit un léger grognement et tout le monde se calma.

- Bon, programme d'aujourd'hui et de demain : exposé !

Ce fut un brouhaha qui accueillit sa déclaration. Elle siffla et le silence se fit directement, les loups se mettant leurs devant leurs oreilles. Stiles trouva cela étrange mais son attention ne retint pas. L'information se rangea d'elle-même dans son cerveau.

- Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous serons débarrassés. Je le ferai avec Stiles.

Scott voulut rétorquer que le jeune homme était avec lui. Mais le regard de la rousse l'en dissuada. Ils rangèrent le salon et remontèrent les matelas dans la chambre d'amis et de Scott. Ils ne dormiraient pas là ce soir. Ni les deux prochaines nuits. Mais Stiles ne le savait pas encore. Après avoir fait rapidement sa toilette, ce dernier fut entrainé à la bibliothèque du quartier.

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse sur quoi ? demanda-t-il à sa camarade.

- Créatures et folklores ! dit-elle tout sourire.

Il avait toujours aimé la bibliothèque. C'était le seul endroit où personne ne l'embêter et om son imagination et son intelligence pouvait s'exprimer pleinement. Lydia en fut d'ailleurs stupéfaite. Le jeune homme avait lu plusieurs livres en l'espace de quelques heures et semblait s'en rappeler presque entièrement. Ils avaient établie le plan de leur exposé. Maintenant, il fallait le remplir. En d'après-midi, plus de la moitié était déjà fait. La jeune femme se pinçait la lèvre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient allés aussi vite. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour l'occuper le lendemain et le jour suivant.

Derek, comme prévu, arriva un peu plus tôt que tout le monde au manoir. Il monta directement dans le bureau de son oncle puis frappa à la porte.

- Vas-y entres !

Quand il était petit, il aimait bien venir jouer dans le bureau de son oncle, le frère de son père.

- Bon de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- C'est à propos du nouveau. Stiles.

- Oui ? Il y a un problème avec lui ?

- Non pas du tout. Enfin, je ne suis pas sur …

- Tu comptes me le dire ou il faut que je t'arrache les mots un par un !

Derek se lança dans les explications. Sur ce qu'il ressentait envers l'humain, ce besoin perpétuel de savoir s'il va bien, de le surveiller etc …

Peter le regarda de travers pendant quelques secondes puis explosa de rire. Derek se renfrogna encore plus, et devant l'hilarité grandissante de son oncle quitta le bureau en colère.

Il réussit à se calmer avec plusieurs minutes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Surtout de la part de son neveu. De son taciturne neveu. Cela pourrait être intéressant de surveiller l'évolution de la situation.

Le jeune loup était descendu dans le sous-sol, profondément vexé par l'attitude de son oncle. Pourquoi avait-il explosé de rire ? Savait-il quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ? Tout en essayant de réfléchir, il s'installa dans sa cage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par les autres. Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Danny et Scott. Chacun s'enferma dans sa cage prévu à cet effet. Peter les rejoignit.

- Bon voyons vois si vous avez fait des progrès depuis la dernière pleine lune.

Il entra dans chaque cage, verrouilla des bracelets en métal autour des chevilles et des poignés de chaque jeune loup, et referma en verrouillant la porte. Il avait son fauteuil au fond du couloir, avec une pile de livres. La nuit allait être longue.

De son côté, Lydia avait annoncé à son duo que les garçons préféraient rester chez eux ce soir afin de finir le plus rapidement l'exposé. Stiles en fut dessus mais comprit. Ils restèrent chez Scott avec sa mère. En accords avec cette dernière, elles ne voulaient pas que le jeune homme se sente pas mal en allant dans un nouvel endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle leur raconta, pendant le repas, les bêtises qu'avait fais Scott étant petit et purent profiter du sourire de Stiles plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Ils montèrent se coucher.

D'office, sans même demander son avis, Lydia se coucha et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. C'était une fille et il ne pouvait pas … Elle était déjà avec quelqu'un … Sa conscience lui interdisait de se coucher auprès de la belle rousse. Mais un regard d'elle suffit pour qu'il abdique et s'allongea. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour plonger dans un sommeil profond. Lydia le regarda dormir pendant un moment. Elle voulait tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux, quitte à forcer un peu le destin.

Stiles se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, en sueur. Mais réussit à se rendormir par la suite. Puis fit un dernier cauchemar. Il courait dans les bois, poursuivit par quelqu'un, plutôt par quelque chose. Il se retourna et croisa le regard bleu azur de Derek. Ce dernier devint jaune irisant et se transforma en un monstre qui se jeta sur lui. Il se réveilla en hurlant. Lydia le prit d'office dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots pour qu'il se calme. La lumière du couloir s'alluma et la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrit.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Melissa, s'étant levée en vitesse en ayant entendu le hurlement du jeune homme.

- Oui, je crois qu'il a fait un cauchemar répondit la jeune femme tout en continuant à le bercer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. J'ai vraiment prit plaisir à l'écrire. Et il en sera de même surement pour les prochains ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Il ne se rendormit pas. Il tomba dans un demi-sommeil. Il ne voulait pas revivre un tel cauchemar. Il finit par se lever, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était en se couchant la veille. Il descendit et rejoignit Melissa qui prenait son café dans le salon, devant la télévision. Elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il se servit rapidement une tasse de lait et la rejoignit. Il s'essaya à l'autre bout du canapé. Il disait rien mais jeter des regards de temps en temps à la mère de son ami. Cette dernière remarqua son manège. Il savait très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Elle finit par le regarder et tendit un bras.

- Allé, viens !

Stiles ne se fit pas prier, il se refugia dans les bras de Melissa et pleura.

- Si tu me racontais ton cauchemar, je pourrai peut-être t'aider !

A sa grande surprise, ce dernier commença à lui raconter.

- J'étais dans une forêt. Je courrais le plus vite possible car je savais que j'étais poursuivi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Derek … Il s'est transformé en un horrible monstre et m'a sauté dessus … Je me suis réveillé juste après …

Il en tremblait encore. Décidément, la perte de ses parents lui avait causé un traumatisme très important. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir vu un aussi profond et ancré. Il se détacha doucement de la mère de son ami. Il sourit intérieurement. Il avait appelé Scott son ami. Jamais il ne l'avait fait. Appelé quelqu'un son ami.

- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On doit finir notre exposé avec Lydia normalement. J'aurai voulu voir Scott et ses amis mais Lydia m'a dit qu'ils voulaient eux aussi finir leur exposé rapidement dit-il sur un ton déçu.

Le jeune homme semblait s'être vraiment attaché à son fils et ses amis. Lydia descendit à ce moment. Elle était passée par la case salle de bain car elle était coiffée et maquillée. Elle aurait voulu dire la vérité à Stiles, que les garçons n'étaient pas entièrement humains. Mais il en était hors de question pour le moment. Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, ils filèrent à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, Lydia vit une affiche qui la fit réagir. Elle savait quoi faire demain. Ce sera le dernier jour de la pleine lune. En milieu d'après-midi, elle reçut un véritablement bombardement de SMS demandant comment allait Stiles. Elle devait s'y attendre. Elle répondit succinctement à chacun et retourna dans ses recherches.

Stiles tomba sur un livre qui l'intrigua. Il faisait référence aux loups garous. Et comment les reconnaitre. Comment reconnaitre les signes. Déjà, ils disparaissaient pendant 3 jours, 3 jours durant lesquels la pleine lune les forçait à se transformer. Ensuite, ils étaient allergiques à l'argent. Sous forme humaine, le métal leur procurait des démangeaisons. Mais sous forme animale, il leur était mortel. Ensuite, il était apparut qu'une certaine plante pouvait les rendre malades voir même les tuer. L'aconit. Il en vit un dessin et reconnut la fleur qui poussait dans le jardin de son oncle. Elle existait vraiment. Il continua de tourner les pages. Puis il tomba sur les signes moins visibles mais tout autant probants. Le changement de la couleur de leurs pupilles. Quand ils s'énervaient ou étaient sous l'influence d'une forte émotion, leurs pupilles devenaient jaunes. Un souvenir refit surface. Il ferma lourdement le livre et recula le siège en proie à une vive émotion. Lydia le regardât inquiète. Qu'avait-il lu qui pouvait lui avoir fait peur à ce point. Il sortit prendre l'air un instant et son cerveau se mit en marche. Il en eu presque mal au crâne. Il n'avait pas fonctionné comme ça depuis longtemps. Il essayait de faire la corrélation entre ses souvenirs et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais certaines choses étaient confuses. Il savait que tôt ou tard elles referaient surface. Il en était sur. Il laissa son cerveau traiter l'information en arrière plan et se reconcentra sur leur exposé. Il avait toujours eu cette faculté de pouvoir traiter deux informations complètement différentes en même temps. Les psy avaient appelé ça le compartimentage (terme simplifié). Il compartimentait son cerveau comme des tiroirs. Et il classé automatiquement les informations qu'il recevait. De cette façon, il oublié très peu de chose. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de son hyperactivité. Mais quand l'accident eu lieu, il n'eut plus été capable de faire la différence dans ses souvenirs. Et tout était devenu flou. Il sentait son cerveau se remettre en marche petit à petit. Ils finirent l'exposé en milieu de journée. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, un malaise insidieux envahissait petit à petit le jeune homme. Et s'ils l'avaient abandonné ? S'il n'était pas assez bien pour eux ? Il essaya de faire une raison en se disant que ce n'était pas possible. Scott s'était dit être son ami, pareil pour Jackson. Et les autres lui avait comprendre par diverses méthodes. Mais l'idée resta et s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. La jeune rousse voyait bien qu'il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Mais pour une fois, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils rentrèrent, Stiles trainant de plus en plus les pieds à l'approche de la maison. Lydia ne tint plus. Elle envoya un message groupé.

« Venez vite, Stiles n'est pas bien du tout et je ne sais pas quoi faire»

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Stiles monta pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La sonnette retentit au bout de 10 minutes. Elle ouvrit et fur surprise de voir Derek, seul.

- Les autres arrivent ! Il est où ?

- Dans sa chambre …

Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle dû à sa course effrénée dans les bois, il grimpa les escaliers et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte. Le corps de Stiles était secoué par des sanglots.

- Stiles l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier sortit la tête de son coussin et regarda le jeune loup qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- J'ai cru … J'ai cru que vous m'aviez abandonné …

Derek comprit alors l'état de son ami. Ils l'avaient mis de côté pour le protéger. Mais en en faisant cela, ils avaient été à deux doigts de le perdre. Il s'était sentit trahi. Et comme son oncle le lui avait expliqué, il ne s'en serait jamais relevé. Il passa la main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Dieux qu'il aimait le tenir dans ses bras. Et son odeur, débarrassée de celle du sang, avait quelque chose de fruitée, comme un bonbon. Il avait juste envie d'y gouter. Il s'approcha du coup du jeune homme et s'apprêta à y déposer un baisé mais à seulement quelques millimètres il se retint. Son loup avait encore prit le contrôle. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention. Et surtout comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme opéré une telle fascination sur lui et son loup. Il s'écarta de lui en entendant les autres monter. Surprit mais heureux qu'il le fasse, chacun le serra dans ses bras, ressentant la terreur latente du jeune d'être abandonné. Ils restèrent un moment mais finalement durent repartir. La lune se levait et chacun sentait son loup s'agiter. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir. Peter sortit en courant.

- Vite dépêchez-vous ! Il ne reste que quelques minutes.

Tout le monde s'enferma dans sa cage. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attacher les entraves. Ils se transformaient déjà. Peter se tourna vers les 3 qui avaient du mal à se contrôler et remarqua de suite que la cage de Derek était mal fermée. Derek, transformé, posa les mains (plutôt griffes) sur les barreaux et leva les yeux. Peter poussa un profond soupir. Il put voir dans le regard jaune du loup qu'il avait le contrôle. Derek le prouva en refermant correctement la cage et allant s'assoir dans un coin. Un de moins. Il n'en reste plus que 2 à se contrôler. Il regardait son neveu. Quel était donc le point d'ancrage qui lui avait permit, en l'espace d'une journée, de se contrôler de la sorte. A sa grande surprise, il garda le contrôle toute la nuit. Même lui qui pourtant était bien plus vieux et expérimenté, avait du mal à garder le contrôle toute une nuit. Mais que son neveu y arrive sans difficulté apparente lui fit se poser encore plus question. Son ancrage devait être très puissant pour qu'il y arrive. Aucun d'eux ne prit le temps de se reposer comme ils avaient fait la veille. Une fois le loup enfouit en eux pour la journée, ils allèrent rejoindre Stiles. A leur arrivée, il dormait encore et Lydia aussi. Ils se posèrent tous dans le salon et continuèrent leur exposé commençait la veille avant que Lydia ne les alerte par message de l'état de Stiles. Ce dernier se leva et descendit dans la cuisine, ne remarquant même pas que tout le monde était dans le salon. Ils étaient tous fatigués par la nuit qu'ils avaient passé mais estimé que sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil n'étaient rien par rapport à l'état de leur ami. Lorsque Stiles se dirigea vers le salon pour s'assoir, il faillit lâcher sa tasse de surprise. Il fit demi-tour et revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau avec des bols, tasses, cuillères. Scott se leva pour l'aider, et ce fut un véritable petit-déjeuner qui fut servit, le jeune homme s'étant remit au fourneau pour faire à manger à tout le monde. En passant derrière Isaac, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait écrit pour son exposé avec Derek. Pui fit de même pour Danny et Jackson et finalement Scott qui s'était mis avec Boyd. Ces derniers n'avaient écrit que quelques lignes. Ils le faisaient sur le jeu de crosse. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre idée. Danny et Jackson sur les voitures, étant fan tous les deux. Quant à Isaac et Derek, ils faisaient en exposé sur l'évolution des sentiments chez l'être humain. Il fut surprit par ce choix, pensant que Derek aurait prit quelque chose de plus terre à terre, de plus concret. Il les observa du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient de ne pas voir beaucoup dormi de la nuit, voir pas du tout. Et chacun soufflait en essayant de trouver des idées. Ils avaient tant fait pour lui, que c'était à son tour de les aider un peu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il arracha les feuilles de chacun et avant même que l'un d'eux ne réagissent monta dans la chambre et s'enferma. Tout le monde se regarda mais personne ne comprit. Lydia non plus ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'avait fait le jeune homme. Elle monta et cogna à la porte.

- J'en ai pour 4 heures au moins. Que personne ne vienne me déranger !

Le ton qu'il employa, un ton plein d'assurance, surprit et ravit Lydia. Il commençait enfin à reprendre du poil de la bête. Au bout de 3 heures et demi, il se leva de la chaise et s'étira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant travaillé. Depuis la mort de ses parents … S'attendant à avoir une crise, il se posa sur le lit. Il la sentit venir mais beaucoup moins forte que celles qu'il avait connu il y a encore une semaine. Il la repoussa sans grande difficulté. L'imprimante venait de finir d'imprimer. Il classa les documents par dossier, déverrouilla la porte de la chambre et descendit. Il retrouva tout le monde en train de dormir. Soit par terre, soit sur les fauteuils ou canapé. Son regard se posa sur Derek. Il était à même le tapis sur le sol. Mut par une soudaine envie, il remonta doucement pour redescendre quelques secondes après avec les couvertures et couettes. Il les déposa sur tout le monde, s'installa à côté de Derek et prit la dernière couette. A peine fut-il allongé, que le jeune loup, alors qu'il dormait toujours, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Stiles se sentit en sécurité. Et se laissa aller. Il rejoignit les autres au pays des songes. Ce fut Isaac qui se réveilla le premier. Il émergea doucement et fut soudain prit d'une envie pressente. Scott avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Avec délicatesse, il la laissa sur le canapé, et enjamba Stiles et Derek qui dormait à même le sol. Il fit quelques mètres et se retourna brusquement. Derek tenait le jeune homme dans ses bras, fermement. Il revint des toilettes et son regard se posa sur trois dossiers assez conséquents qui se trouvaient sur la table de la cuisine. Il les feuilleta. Puis il avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise. Au bout d'un moment, son regard passa de Stiles au dossier. Comment avait-il fait pour faire autant, en si peu de temps ?

Un téléphone sonna. Lydia attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Et merde, ils étaient en retard. Ce fut une véritable tornade rousse qui se leva et réveilla tout le monde. Chacun fut sur pied en même pas 5 minutes et marchait en direction des voitures. Stiles monta dans la voiture de Derek. Une vielle Jeep. Qu'il aima tout de suite. Tout le monde se mit à suivre Lydia qui était monté avec Jackson. Ils se garèrent tous devant le gymnase, personne ne sachant ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. On pouvait entendre une voix commenté depuis l'extérieure. Ils entrèrent et prirent place dans les tribunes. Il y avait une compétition de gymnastique. Stiles la regarda les yeux pétillants puis reporta toute son attention sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Il sentit naitre en lui un sentiment qu'il croyait disparut à jamais. De l'excitation. Derek le regardait du coin de l'œil. Rien que de le voir heureux lui suffisait. Et pour une fois, son loup était d'accord avec lui. Ils étaient arrivés sur la fin de la compétition. Mais assistèrent quand même à quelques prouesses. Une fois tout le monde partit, Stiles demanda à descendre dans la salle. Il s'approcha des installations et les caressa d'une main nostalgique. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de tels appareils. Il n'entendit pas l'entraineur arriver.

- Alors mon pti, tu veux t'inscrire ?

Stiles se retourna et prit peur en voyant le colosse venir sur lui. En un instant, tout le monde fut à ses côté. Derek lui avait même prit la main. Jackson ne rata pas le geste et se retint de mettre une baffe à son ami. De la pitié, mon cul oui !

- Ola, doucement les jeunes ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je voulais juste …

Son regard tomba sur Stiles et on pouvait lire une intense réflexion dans ses yeux. Il se retourna.

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens ! cria-t-il en courant presque vers son bureau.

Ne comprenant pas, chacun posa une main sur Stiles pour l'aider à reprendre contenance. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, chacun lui transmettait un peu de son énergie. Ce qui avait permit à son état de rapidement s'améliorer. C'était quelque chose de purement lupin. Dans une meute de loup, quand l'un des leur était blessé, les autres loups lui tenait chaud, lui donner à manger pour qu'il aille mieux. Ils avaient reproduit le même schéma. Dés le départ, ils avaient assimilé Stiles comme l'un des leurs, même si ce dernier n'était qu'humain. L'entraineur revint avec un article de journal dans les mains.

- Tu es bien Stiles Stilinski ? demanda-t-il

Le jeune homme répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Je me disais bien que je connaissais ta tête lui dit-il en lui tendant l'article de journal.

Le titre de l'article « L'un des plus grand espoirs en gymnastique de sa génération ». Tout le monde le regarda d'un œil nouveau. Ainsi, leur ami était un gymnaste de haut niveau malgré son jeune âge.

C'était sa vie d'avant, son passé. Il avait décidé de tirer un trait dessus. C'était sans compter, une fois encore, sur Lydia.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac de sport.

Il comprit de suite ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Non je ne peux pas …

- Fais-toi confiance ! Et je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Abdiquant encore une fois face à la rousse, il alla dans les vestiaires se changer rapidement. Il revint en jogging et t-shirt à manche longue. Pendant ce temps, Lydia avait demandé à l'entraineur si Stiles pouvait venir s'entrainer de temps en temps ici. Ce dernier n'y vit aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire. Avoir quelqu'un comme lui ici n'allait que le servir à faire venir plus de monde. Il s'échauffa pendant un quart d'heure, sous l'œil de ses amis et de l'entraineur qui avait décidé de rester. Il était déjà en nage. Il se dirigea vers un chevalet. Genre de cheval sans tête ni queue. Il eut du mal à y grimper. Il avait perdu tant de force. Il essaya une première fois mais retomba. Derek s'élança mais fut arrêté par le regard de Stiles. Ce dernier était concentré. On pouvait lire une toute nouvelle détermination dans son regard. Chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore vu chez le jeune humain. L'entraineur s'approcha et lui donna quelques conseils pour palier à son manque de force. Une fois qu'il eu comprit, Stiles put faire quelques figures. Voyant qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, il accéléra le mouvement. Derek ne tenait plus en place. Il avait tellement peur que l'humain se blesse. Son loup hurlait et le poussait à intervenir. Mais il se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'est alors qu'un véritable sourire illumina le visage de Stiles. Un sourire qui montrait qu'il était bien. Que ses problèmes l'avaient laissé de côté pendant un instant. Il s'arrêta au bout de 45 minutes, épuisé par les efforts qu'il fournissait. L'entraineur lui demande de venir dans son bureau pour parler. Il appréhendait beaucoup. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses amis le suivirent et se placèrent devant le bureau. Stiles pouvait sentir leur présence et il se détendit.

- Accepterais-tu de faire parti du club ? dit-il dans un ton plein d'espoir.

Le jeune homme ne se voila pas la face. Il avait beaucoup aimé remonter sur le chevalet. Quant serait-il des autres appareils ? Ne voyant pas qu'il avait déjà prit une décision, l'entraineur se lança dans une série d'argument.

- Tu peux récupérer la totalité de ta force dans les 6 mois si tu suis un entrainement régulier !

- C'est d'accord ! dit tout simplement Stiles.

L'entraineur s'arrêta de parler. Il remercia chaleureusement le jeune homme.

- Au fait, moi c'est Hary !

Il sortit du bureau. Scott lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour prendre sa douche. Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure et n'avait pas à avoir peur de croiser quelqu'un qui remarque ses cicatrices. Derek prétexta un appel à passer pour disparaitre.

Jackson se tourna alors vers le reste de la meute.

- Dites moi si je me trompe, mais Derek n'en pincerai-t-il pas pour Stiles ?

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarque ? lui répondit sa petite-amie.

- Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour les aider ? Parce qu'au point où on en est, on pourra attendre le déluge avant que l'un d'eux fasse le premier.

- Et à ton avis, que crois-tu que je fais depuis plusieurs jours hein ?

- Tu es la meilleure dit Jackson en enlaçant Lydia et l'embrassant passionnément.

- Heu, il y a des endroits pour faire ça lancèrent en même temps Danny, Scott et Isaac.

Boyd, comme à son habitude, ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais vraiment pas beaucoup. Mais il eu un regard amusé en voyant ses amis se chamailler.

Derek avait prétexté un appel pour se rapprocher des vestiaires. Il voulait être sur qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Dés que le jeune homme était à proximité, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il entra sans faire de bruit et entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Puis quelqu'un parlait.

- J'ai réussi, maman et papa. J'ai réussi ce que vous m'aviez demandé. J'ai réussi à me faire des amis. Ils sont si gentil … Enfin surtout un …

Il n'y eu plus de paroles pendant quelques minutes.

- Il s'appel Derek. Il parait insensible et froid quand on ne le connait pas. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a quelque chose de triste en lui … Mais il fait tout pour le cacher.

Il vous aurez plut, j'en suis sure ! C'est quelqu'un de droit et fier mais loyal. Il a toujours était là ces derniers temps pour m'aider pendant mes crises. Grace à lui, j'ai put éviter le pire.

J'aime bien me blottir entre ses bras. Je m'y sens en sécurité.

Des sentiments ? Pour lui ? Je ne sais pas … Mais il est important pour moi.

Derek sortit des vestiaires, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que venait de dire Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite :D**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

La journée s'approcha de sa fin. Stiles était sortit des vestiaires sans se douter un seul instant que ses états d'âmes avaient été entendus par celui qui en était le sujet principal.

Derek, en sortant, ne savait plus quoi faire. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ce que disait Stiles, il avait sentit son cœur s'emballer et la bête commencer à faire surface. Non pas de peur ni de colère, mais de désir. Désir envers cet humain fragile. Il avait envoyé un rapide message à tout le monde en leur prétextant qu'il devait faire quelque chose rapidement. Il prit sa Jeep et fonça vers le manoir. Son oncle devait lui donner des réponses. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il arriva en trombe chez son oncle qui sortit en entendant le crissement des pneus.

- Mon neveux, que se passe-t-il en le voyant venir vers lui et en entendant son cœur battre rapidement.

- Dis-moi ! Cria Derek.

Dis-moi pourquoi tu as ris hier quand je t'ai parlé ! Dis-moi pourquoi il me met dans un tel état … Dis-moi …

Il avait murmurai ses mots. Il tomba sur ses genoux et sanglota. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il avait toujours prit soin de ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Mais avec Stiles c'était complètement différent. Comme si l'humain le rendait incapable de se contrôler et le voyait sous son vrai jour. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il avait dit « Il a quelque chose de triste en lui » reprenait bien que même dans son état, il avait vu ce que caché le cœur de Derek. Peter comprit ce qu'il se passait. Déjà la veille il avait eu un aperçu en repensant à sa discussion avec son neveu. Mais là il en avait la confirmation. Il prit son neveu dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer.

Le jeune loup se calma. Ils rentrèrent.

- Tu as réussi à te contrôler hier soir lui dit-il sans lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait fait toute la nuit.

Tu as enfin trouvé ton point d'ancrage. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais Derek devait s'en rendre compte lui-même, pas que quelqu'un vienne lui dire sinon il le réfuterait et ce serait encore plus compliquer.

- Mon point d'ancrage … répondit-il tout en réfléchissant.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait réussi à se contrôler la nuit dernière. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir. Puis deux yeux de couleurs noisettes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Suivit d'un visage et d'un corps.

- Stiles … Mais pourquoi ?

- Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

- A chaque fois qu'il est à proximité, j'ai envie d'être à côté de lui, de le prendre dans mes bras, de le protéger … Plus que ma propre vie … Que m'arrive-t-il Peter ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner la réponse. Tu dois découvrir tout seul. Mais sache que c'est quelque chose de normal. Bien que rare pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

- Mais …

- Désoler Derek … Toi seul doit découvrir ce que c'est. Si tu as besoin de faire des recherches, la bibliothèque est à ta disposition et …

Deux voitures venaient d'arriver. Les autres loups.

- Surtout n'aies pas peur de ce que tu ressens ! Tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard !

Sur ces derniers mots, son oncle alla ouvrir la porte aux nouveaux arrivants. Chacun regarda Derek qui était déjà là. Jackson avait un petit sourire moqueur. Scott lui tapa dans le dos et prit la main d'Isaac. Chacun se dirigea vers sa cage. Voulant voir à quel point l'ancrage de son neveu était puissant, il laissa la porte grande ouverte et ne l'attache pas. Ce dernier protesta un moment, mais voyant que son oncle le regardait avec confiance, il s'arrêta et s'assit au fond de la cage. Il repensa à ce que Stiles avait dit. Il revoyait ses yeux, son visage en larme à de nombreuses reprises, son corps recouverts de cicatrices. Il avait envie de prendre soin de lui, de faire disparaitre les ténèbres qu'il avait dans son cœur. Il ne rendit même pas compte qu'il ne se transformait pas. Que la pleine lune avait beau être à son zénith, son loup ne manifestait pas la moindre réaction. Peter était stupéfait. Il en avait entendu parler. Qu'un tel lien entre deux loups, voir un loup et un humain, était assez puissant pour empêcher la transformation pendant un moment était réellement rare. Voir impossible. Car avec la pleine lune, l'instinct animal du loup reprenait le dessus. Ce qui voulait dire que le loup de Derek était en accord avec sa conscience humaine. Derek finit par s'endormir. Emmenant son loup avec lui, dans des songes tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Cependant, dans chacun d'eux, Stiles s'y trouvait. Il se réveilla le lendemain, de bonne heure. Les autres cages étaient vide et la sienne était toujours grande ouverte. Il remonta, étonné de s'être retrouvé tout seul en bas.

Les autres étaient dans la cuisine en train de manger, plutôt dévorer ce que Peter leur avait préparé.

- Tiens, voilà la belle aux dormants … lança Jackson avec toujours ce petit sourire narquois.

Derek grogna puis s'installa.

- Je tiens vraiment à vous féliciter lança Peter.

Il ne reste que Boyd à se contrôler et vous n'aurez plus besoin d'être mis en cage pour les pleines lunes.

Tout le monde se félicita.

- Et si vous ameniez votre ami ici cette après midi ? dit Peter sur un ton neutre.

Derek se tendit immédiatement. Les autres loups, sachant avant lui qu'il avait des sentiments pour le jeune humain, ne dire rien mais approuvèrent.

- Et toi, Derek, tu en penses quoi ?

- J'en pense quoi ? Ben que cela m'est égal ! répondit-il sur un ton plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait dut.

Il s'en rendit compte, se leva et partit faire un tour dans la forêt.

- Peter, à propose de Derek …

- Oui je suis au courant. Laissez-le pour le moment. Il ne sait pas trop où il en est mais surtout, il doit se rendre compte tout seul des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour l'humain.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, dites moi s'en un peu plus sur celui qui a ravit le cœur de notre frère de meute.

Même si Derek était son neveu au niveau sanguin, il restait son frère de meute. Et en tant que chef de cette dernière, il se devait de prendre soin de chacun d'entre eux. Chacun donna son avis sur le jeune homme. Ils convergeaient tous.

- Bien. On pourrait organiser quelque chose pour lui ici.

- Pourquoi pas camper dans les bois ? demanda Scott qui adoré camper.

- Pourquoi pas. Et puis, ça vous permettra de souder encore plus les liens que vous avez entre vous.

La proposition fut acceptée par tout le monde. Il fut prévu le lendemain. De la pluie était prévue pour les jours suivant et la semaine d'après.

Derek marchait. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé à la proposition de Peter ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, pourtant il avait peur. Peur de faire rentrer le jeune humain dans son monde, peur de lui faire peur, peur de le perdre. Plus il sombrait dans ses pensées, plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Il tomba alors sur un petit lac. Sans même réfléchir, il se déshabilla complètement et plongea. La température fraiche de l'eau le saisit et ses pensées furent plus claires. Il allait faire ce que lui demandait son oncle. Il allait recherchait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Si Peter l'avait aiguillé sur cette piste, ce n'était pas sans raison. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. D'ailleurs, à quoi rimait sa proposition de faire venir Stiles au manoir.

La veille. Stiles avait vu ses amis partir avec tristesse. Même s'il savait que le lendemain, il les reverrait. Il regarda ce qu'il avait tapé le matin. Finalement, personne n'avait eut le temps de les voir. Pas grave, ils le verraient le lendemain. Comme la veille, Lydia se coucha contre lui. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après. Le jeune avait plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Tournant dans le lit, une faible lueur éclaira sa chambre. La lune. La pleine lune. Soudain son cerveau se mit en marche. Tout s'imbriqua parfaitement pour ne former qu'une seule et même idée. Ses amis étaient des loups garous. Il se leva sans faire trop de mouvement pour ne pas réveille Lydia et alla dans la chambre de Scott, sur son ordinateur. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à faire des recherches. Ce qu'il trouva lui confirma son hypothèse. Puis, il chercha d'autres informations dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Il tomba sur un article qui capta de suite son attention. « Un incendie décime la famille Hale, l'un des plus ancienne de Beacon Hill ». Il lut la suite de l'article. Seul un petit garçon, Derek, avait survécu. Ainsi, voilà ce qu'il gardait dans son cœur. Stiles l'avait remarqué, alors que lui-même avait ses propres ténèbres à combattre. Sous son air froid et hautain, il cachait une telle blessure. Il eut une bouffée de compassion. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il l'aimait. Il ne fit plus un geste, choqué par ce qu'il venait de penser. Il aimait un garçon. Et c'était Derek. Il se rappela alors ce que sa mère lui avait dit un jour

« Tu ne dois pas le chercher, mon ange. Il viendra à toi tout seul. Tu le sauras quand ce sera le moment. Tu sauras que c'est lui. Il deviendra alors le centre de ta vie. Il deviendra ton cœur. Et j'espère de toute mon âme que tu deviendras le sien »

Il ne le connaissait que depuis deux semaines même pas. Il se souvint de la première réaction qu'il eut en le voyant rejoindre ses amis sur le terrain de crosse. Par la suite, il avait eu plusieurs fois cette réaction. Il se remémora le moindre contact qu'ils avaient eu, le moindre moment où ils étaient proche l'un et de l'autre.

Il était amoureux. Mais qu'en était-il de l'autre ? Ressentait-il la même chose ? N'était-est-ce que de la pitié ? Sentant son cœur s'emballait, il se leva coupa l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers la porte. La crise n'attendit pas. Elle le submergea. Il y voyait trouble, sa respiration était saccadée. Toute force le quitta. Il tomba dans un bruit matte sur le sol. Son corps s'arquait sous les assauts de la douleur. Il ne s'en pas était rendu compte, mais ses recherches l'avaient poussé loin dans la nuit. Si bien que le soleil brillait déjà quand ça lui arriva.

Il ne prononça qu'un mot avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et dans la douleur.

- Derek …

Le jeune loup avait fini par rejoindre le reste de la meute. Il prit rapidement une douche. Pendant cette dernière, un malaise le prit. Il ne devina pas un instant le drame qui se jouait chez Scott. Plus le temps passé, plus le malaise le gagné, s'infiltrant dans chacune de ses pensées. Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'arrêta net. Stiles. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait le savoir, mais il se passait quelque chose avec Stiles. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller et descendit en vitesse en boxer les escaliers sous le regard surprit de ses amis.

- Stiles ! cria-t-il en sortant.

Il hurla et se transforma. Il irait plus vite. Comprenant le danger que courait le jeune homme, tout le monde se précipita dehors et le suivirent dans sa course effrénée pour rejoindre la maison de Scott. Peter resta. Il ne devait pas intervenir bien qu'il en avait envie. Le lien était même encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait pensé la veille. Mais à quel point ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à la lisière de la forêt, à une centaine de mètres de la maison de chez Scott. Derek capta alors les battements de cœur chaotique de Stiles. Sans prendre le temps de redevenir humain, il fonça. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était présent dans la rue et personne ne regardait à travers sa fenêtre. Il sauta dans l'arbre et rentra par la fenêtre qu'il brisa au passage. Il vit le jeune homme au sol, inconscient, la douleur vrillant son corps. Lydia fut réveillée en sursaut par le bruit et posa sa main à côté d'elle pour vérifier que Stiles était là. Elle se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la chambre d'à côté, d'où était venu le bruit. Elle croisa Melissa qui se dirigeait elle aussi vers la chambre de son fils. Elles trouvèrent Stiles inconscient dans les bras de Derek, en boxer, avec un air de supplicié sur le visage. Il les regarda.

- Il faut l'aider … les supplia-t-il.

Melissa prit les choses en main. Elle demanda à Derek d'allonger le jeune homme sur le lit. Puis demanda à Lydia d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau froide et des serviettes. Il commença alors à suffoquer. Derek était comme un homme sur une croie. Il souffrait beaucoup de voir Stiles dans cet état et surtout de ne pouvoir rien faire.

La porte d'entrée claqua et le reste de la meute monta rapidement.

- Sa crise de panique le tétanise. Ses poumons ne lui transmettent pas assez d'air ! lança la maman de Scott, alarmant tout le monde.

Derek sut quoi faire alors. Il se souvenait. Il avait vu les pompiers faire lors de l'incendie de sa maison. Il se pencha sur Stiles, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et insuffla tout l'air qu'il pouvait. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Ce dernier reprit peu à peu une respiration normale. Son corps n'était plus tordu par la douleur. Derek resta au-dessus de lui. Stiles ouvrit les yeux. son regard rencontra deux pupilles bleu azur.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Voila la suite ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Cette fois, il respirait calmement. Il avait sentit son contact pendant sa crise. Il avait sentit sa crise refluer d'elle-même, comme prise de peur. Il avait fini par assimiler ses crises comme un démon qui voulait prendre possession de son corps. Et cette fois-ci il n'était pas passé loin d'y avoir réussi.

Derek ne lâchait pas son regard. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il tenait à lui, il en avait conscience. Il voulait le faire sien … comme son Compagnon. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et recula. Compagnon. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué étant un peu plus jeune. Les histoires sur les Compagnons. Que c'était assez rare qu'un loup trouve son Compagnon. Mais que quand c'était le cas, le loup changeait complètement. Son centre de vie devenait l'autre, son cœur appartenait à l'autre, irrémédiablement. Derek savait. Savait que son loup avait reconnu Stiles comme son compagnon. Mais la partie humaine avait du mal à l'accepter. Lui qui avait toujours rêvait de fonder une famille, une meute à lui. Il se retrouvait à aimer un garçon.

Stiles n'avait pas vu le visage de Derek quand il avait fait cette découverte, il avait refermé les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche et cassée.

- Tu as fait grosse crise. Et sans Derek, nous ne nous en serions même pas aperçu lança Melissa.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur le bras du jeune loup. Le contact l'électrisa comme jamais. Il voulait se jeter sur les lèvres de l'humain, l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était un garçon bordel ! Et que dirait Peter, ses parents ? Stiles vit son regard et retira sa main immédiatement. Pourquoi Derek avait ce regard ? De la peur ? Du dégout ? Alors que lui l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Dans le langage des humains, c'était l'âme sœur. Il était persuadé que Derek était son âme sœur. La crise le prit par surprise. Jamais il n'avait deux crises d'affilée en si peu de temps. Son corps n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de la précédente. Son corps se tendit d'un seul et il poussa un cri qui glaça tout le monde. Derek se précipita vers le jeune homme.

- Stiles ! Regardes moi ! hurlait-il, les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que la crise pouvait à tout moment emportait l'humain.

Ouvres les yeux et regardes moi !

Stiles voulait le faire. Il voulait se perdre dans ces yeux bleus azur mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les siens. Comme si le démon savait qu'il serait vaincu s'il le faisait. Tout à coup il sentit un contact contre sa peau. Puis un autre. Des gens le touchés. Comme en réponse, le démon cria et repartit à l'assaut. Lydia voyait ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne devait pas intervenir. C'était quelque chose entre les loups et l'humain. Ce dernier était spécial. Elle le savait. Depuis qu'il était apparut dans leur vie, jamais la meute n'avait été aussi soudée. Comme si sa présence calmait les cœurs. Derek tenait le visage de Stiles entre ses mains. Melissa avait rejoint Lydia pour assister, impuissante, à ce qu'il se passait. Un son monta. Il venait des loups. Chacun avait les yeux jaunes. Le son sortait de chaque gorge. Puis il ne finit que par former un seul et même son. Sa fréquence était tellement basse que les fenêtres de la maison en tremblèrent, suivit des verres, vaisselles … Aucune des deux filles n'osait faire le moindre geste. Puis le corps de Stiles se mit à luire doucement. La lumière pulsée au rythme de son cœur. Assez chaotique. Et la lumière avait quelque chose de malsain, comme si les ténèbres voulaient la détruire. Chaque loup se mit alors aussi à luire faiblement. Sauf pour Derek où la lumière était bien plus vive. Alors leurs lumières recouvrirent le corps de Stiles, rendant sa propre lumière bien plus intense. Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Son démon avait été vaincu. Par l'aide de ses amis. Au moment où il avait sentit l'énergie de ses amis venir à lui, il avait put sentir leur sentiment à son égard. Une amitié sincère et honnête. Il avait reconnut tout de suite l'énergie de Derek. Alors que celle des autres avaient combattu les ténèbres en son cœur, celle de Derek s'était mélangé à la sienne, pour ne faire qu'une. Il avait comprit les sentiments du jeune homme, même si celui-ci ne les accepter pas. Il lui laisserait le temps. Il savait qu'un jour ils seraient ensemble.

Chaque loup écouta le cœur de Stiles pour savoir si tout aller bien. C'était comme un son hypnotique. Scott, Isaac se posèrent sur le lit, gardant un contact avec lui. Boyd, Danny et Jackson s'allongèrent sur le sol, gardant un contact avec les autres, qui par prolongation, gardés un contact avec Stiles. Puis s'endormirent. Derek s'était tout simplement allongé sur le jeune homme. Doucement. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans son coup et avait respiré la douce odeur de l'humain avant de s'endormir à son tour sous le son de son cœur.

Lydia et Melissa se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire.

- Je crois que nous comme de trop ! Tu veux un café ?

- Avec plaisir. Je ne suis pas sur qu'on les revoit avant un bon moment !

En effet, ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la journée endormis. Lydia avait eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'avait fait Stiles pour les exposés des autres. Il avait fait un travail extraordinaire en très peu de temps. En début d'après-midi, les deux filles se mirent à faire un peu cuisine en se moquant que quand ils se réveilleraient, ils ne penseraient qu'à manger. Le temps leur donna raison lorsque Scott apparut en premier reniflant et fixant avec un regard sans équivoque les assiettes remplies de crêpes, gaufres. Isaac arriva à sa suite et prit son Compagnon dans ses bras. Ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Que leur cœur battait à l'unisson. Déposant un rapide baisé dans le coup du jeune loup qui frissonna de plaisir, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Scott regarda sa mère et lui demanda du regard s'il pouvait se servir.

- Non c'est pour faire joli ! Mais bien sur que tu peux te servir ! lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour voir surgir les autres. Sauf Derek et Stiles. Le jeune loup s'était mit sur le côté suite au départ de ses frères de meutes. Il prit alors l'humain dans ses bras. Ce dernier se colla à lui immédiatement. Derek était toujours en boxer.

- Il faudrait dire à Derek d'arrêter de se balader en boxer ! lança Jackson.

Tout le monde rigola. Ce dernier fixait Danny.

- Attention tu baves lui dit-il

Le gardien prit peur et s'essuya la bouche rapidement. Voyant le sourire de moquerie que lui lançait tout le monde, il fit une grimace très élégante.

- Depuis quand …

- Attends, ton es mon meilleur ami, Danny ! Je l'ai su dés la première fois où je t'ai vu.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en à jamais parlé ?

- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Tiens, au fait Danny, je sais que tu es gay ! Je pense que je t'aurai plus fait peur qu'autre chose.

- Et si je vous disais que j'ai quelqu'un depuis quelque temps … dit-il timidement en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Alors c'est ça l'étrange odeur que je sens sur toi depuis un moment.

Puis Jackson prit un air menaçant, ses yeux jaunes brillant.

- Je vais devoir m'expliquer avec lui …

- Jackson cria Danny !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Rien de méchant. Juste voir s'il est vraiment sérieux avec toi ou s'il s'amuse.

- Je sais me débrouiller tout seul !

- On ne touche pas à mes amis ! Et encore moins à mon meilleur ami sans en connaitre les conséquences ! rétorqua-t-il sur un ton grave.

Voilà pourquoi Danny n'avait jamais voulut en parler. Il savait très bien quelle allait être la réaction de son ami. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il essayait de protéger les siens. Ce fut Stiles qui se réveilla le premier. Il tourna la tête, sachant qu'il trouverait le visage de Derek juste à côté. Ce dernier était tellement paisible. Il voulait l'embrasser. Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage se retrouva seulement à quelques millimètres du jeune loup. Puis osant, il déposa un rapide baisé et se recula. Il n'avait pas réagit. Il ne tenta pas une nouvelle fois le diable. Il ne savait pas que le jeune homme était réveillé depuis un moment. Qu'il savait pour le baisé. Que son loup avait hurlé. Que son cœur battait très rapidement.

Lors qu'il avait donné son énergie à Stiles, il avait sentit la fusion entre la sienne et celle de Stiles. Il avait sentit tout ce que ressentait le jeune humain à son égard. Malgré ça, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu que Stiles pouvait être son compagnon, même avec toutes les preuves qu'il avait.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla. Tiens, à quel moment s'était-il retrouvé en caleçon ? Il se sentait en forme. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois. Il avait limite de l'énergie à revendre. Il sentit son cerveau se mettre en marche, à 100 à l'heure. Ca lui avait manqué. L'ancien Stiles était revenu. Avec toujours un peu d'amertume et plus de retenue mais il était revenue.

Il dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la cuisine, contemplant le spectacle. Tout le monde était attablé en train de manger ce que la mère de Scott et Lydia avait préparé.

- Merci … prononça-t-il. Il y avait mit tant de conviction et d'émotions dans ce mot que ça frappa chacun d'entre eux.

- Et Derek ? lança Jackson avec un petit sourire.

- Il dort encore. Je suis descendu parce qu'il ronfle ! répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu faire des plaisanteries. Serait-ce le vrai Stiles ?

- Je ne ronfle pas ! fit une voix derrière lui.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voilà la suite ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

Stiles se retourna et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son camarade, il fila vers le frigo et prit un peu de lait. La fraicheur du liquide l'aida à se calmer. La scène n'avait échappé à personne, et chacun se poser la question de ce qu'il avait put se passer. Isaac décida de rompre le silence.

- Bon demain, nous allons camper ! lança-t-il.

Stiles recracha tout sur Scott qui ne put éviter. Il en avait partout. Le jeune homme recula, ayant peur de la réaction de l'autre. Mais ce dernier le regarda une seconde et explosa de rire. Tout comme les autres. Il attrapa un torchon et s'essuya le visage et les vêtements. Stiles souffla de soulagement et se retourna vers Isaac.

- Camper ? Mais je n'ai jamais …

- Ce sera une première fois alors ! lui répondit le jeune homme, toute dent sortie dans un grand sourire.

Chacun se mit d'accord pour savoir ce qu'il fallait emporter. Tout d'abords, il fallait qu'ils aillent acheter l'élément principal : une tente. Pour eux tous. Donc avec au moins 10 places pour être sur d'avoirs assez d'espace chacun.

30 minutes, après ils étaient dans le magasin de sport. Lorsqu'Isaac avait demandé s'ils avaient des tentes de 10 places, le vendeur les regarda, étonné.

- Désolé, nous en avons que deux places pour le moment. Le stock n'a pas été encore refait et vu que ce n'est pas encore la saison pour faire du camping ….

Scott s'indigna.

- Il n'y a pas de saison pour faire du camping !

Et il partit dans un monologue expliquant les joies du camping.

Derek n'y pensait pas du tout. Il était même à des années lumières de s'intéresser au camping du lendemain. Il ne pensait qu'au baisé que lui avait fait Stiles le matin même. Ce simple contact l'avait mit dans tous ses états. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : recommencer.

Stiles ne pensait pas non plus au camping, ou alors très peu. Il essayait de se tenir éloigné du jeune loup. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait le matin. Même s'il savait que le jeune homme procédait d'étranges sentiments pour lui, il ne savait pas s'il les accepter et lui ferait par un jour.

Uns fois les tantes achetées (Scott avait déjà la sienne) et avait ouvertement dit qu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Isaac dorme avec lui, ils avaient prit des matelas gonflables et des tapis de sol. En sortant, Scott grommela qu'il avait faim. Le magasin se trouvait juste à côté d'un Burger King. Stiles la joua finement. Enfin, pensa-t-il. Il déclara qu'il serait mieux qu'une seule personne prenne les commandes pour éviter trop de bazar. Lydia ne fut pas dupe. Mais elle laissa faire, sachant que cela faisait plaisir à son ami. Il prit les commandes. Chacun avait été raisonnable, ayant comprit eux aussi où il voulait en venir. Il arriva à la caisse et commanda. La caissière lui donna le montant.

- Par contre, il me faudrait tout en double ! lui dit-il naturellement.

- Tout … en … double bégaya la vendeuse sous la surprise.

Elle valida la commande qui partit en cuisine. Ce fut presque un branla bas de combat. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens pour préparer cette commande gargantuesque. On leur offrit même des sandwiches en plus. Stiles revint accompagné de trois vendeurs, les mains tenant des plateaux plains à craquer. Tout le monde regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux. Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui rembourser quoique ce soit, ils lui tapèrent sur l'épaule et Lydia lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- C'est pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi … répondit-il timidement.

- Pfff on est amis je t'ai déjà dit ! On ne te demande rien en retour ! dit Jackson sur un ton un peu dur.

Lydia lui donna un coup les côtés qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

- Un conseil, évites les rousses parce que …

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La jeune femme venait de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Tout le monde explosa de rire et Stiles émit presque un rire. On y est presque, se dit Scott. Chacun se disait la même chose.

Une fois fini de manger, ils allèrent dans un centre commercial pour acheter de quoi survivre. Ils passèrent dans la galerie marchande. Lydia entendit un ciseau se fermer. Elle tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur un salon de coiffure. Elle le reporta sur Stiles. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas été chez le coiffeur ? Elle le retint par les épaules.

- Allez-y les garçons, on doit faire quelque chose tous les deux !

Son petit-ami regarda le jeune malheureux et fit bonne chance avec ses lèvres puis déguerpit avant que sa furie de petite-amie ne lui tombe dessus.

- Tu es prêt ?

Le jeune homme était installé dans un fauteuil, la coiffeuse derrière lui, et Lydia sur sa gauche lui tenant la main. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise quant à la proximité d'autres personnes autre que ses amis.

Il fit un signe de la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait voir ce que ça donnerai qu'à la fin. Durant tout le temps où la coiffeuse s'occupait de lui, Lydia garda la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. 30 minutes plus tard, elle lui dit d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il ne reconnut pas la personne qu'il voyant dans le miroir. Avant il avait les cheveux désordonnés et il lui arrivait presque en bas de la nuque.

Là, un coup de tondeuse avait été passé sur les côtés et le dessus était beaucoup plus long, permettant de mettre les cheveux « en pique ». Il vit alors qu'il avait quelques cheveux blancs.

- Ca te rend encore plus mignon ! lui murmura la jeune femme.

La coiffeuse confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Maintenant, il faut me changer ?

- Ben oui te changer ! Ca pose un problème ?

- Ben c'est que je n'ai rien pour me changer ici ! Mais pourquoi ?

Lydia lui mit un doigt devant la bouche et désigna un sac juste à côté de lui. Avec des vêtements neufs. Mais quand avait-il put le faire ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter. Elle lui en avait déjà acheté quelques jours avant. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement.

- Chut ! Avant même qu'il face la moindre remarque. Tu n'as rien à me dire ! C'est avec plaisir !

- Mais tu payes tout …

- Oui et alors ? J'aime faire plaisir !

- Tu aimes surtout mettre dans l'embarras ! répondit-il avec un petit rictus que l'on pouvait assimiler à un début de sourire.

Elle le regarda. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il répondait comme ça. Le vrai Stiles promettait beaucoup. Elle avait hâte de le voir revenir. Elle demanda à utiliser le vestiaire du salon. Elle lui tendit les affaires et le laissa se débrouiller. Il ralla quand il vit les vêtements et prétendit que ça ne lui irait jamais.

- Tais-toi et habilles toi !

Il lui fallut 10 minutes pour s'habiller. Elle lui avait même acheté une belle paire de chaussure de ville noire. Il sortit. Elle eu presque le souffle coupé. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout Stiles. Les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis lui allés comme un gant. Un t-shirt blanc à manche longue avec un col en v ne montrait pas plus de son corps cicatrisé, un jean taille basse plus prêt du corps que la dernière fois sans qu'il lui colle à la peau. Et les mocassins lui allaient très bien. Elle le laissa se regarder dans le miroir.

La coiffeuse vint la voir discrètement.

- Vous croyez qu'il …

- N'y pensez même pas. C'est chasse gardée ! A moins que vous puissiez souffrir la comparaison avec un beau brun ténébreux bien foutu joueur de crosse !

- Quel dommage … Il est vraiment mignon soupira-t-elle avant de retourner à son travail.

Elle n'avait pas voulu répondre à la professionnelle, mais elle aussi, elle le trouvait mignon le petit Stiles.

Ils sortirent du coiffeur au moment où tout le monde revenait avec deux chariots plein de choses diverses à faire griller, bruler, grignoté. Lydia se plaça devant Stiles pour leur laisser leur surprise.

- Alors, que lui as-tu fait ? Tu as du le martyr … Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il avait l'habitude avec la jeune femme rousse.

Ils virent tous Stiles. Et chacun ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à le reconnaitre. Derek le vit en dernier. Il manqua plusieurs battements de cœur. Et cilla. Il le dévisagea presque. Chacun guettait sa réaction. Son cœur battait à un tel rythme qu'il croyait qu'il allait sortir. La tentation était plus forte instant après instant. Il essaya de se raisonner. Et put articuler.

- Ca te va bien …


	13. Chapter 13

_**Voila la suite :D**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le ciel mais ne dirent rien. Stiles avait toujours les yeux fixés vers le sol. Tout le monde s'approcha de lui et posèrent une main sur son épaule pour lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient de sa nouvelle tenue. Derek était tout simplement passé à côté de lui sans rien faire et était parti directement à la voiture.

Il avait atteint la voiture. il s'appuya dessus pour faire genre. Mais personne ne se rendit compte que c'était la voiture qui le maintenait debout. Il avait faillit de pas résister. Faillit de sauter sur le jeune, de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Que diraient ses amis s'il le voyait embrasser un garçon, qui plus est Stiles ? Il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde essayait de lui montrer qu'ils savaient et qu'ils voulaient qu'il avoue enfin ses sentiments au jeune humain.

Tout le monde le rejoignît à la voiture, sans dire un mot. Scott recommença son long monologue à parler du camping et proposa une foule d'activité.

Derek prétexta devoir faire quelque chose au manoir pour partir. Il devait faire des recherches sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais ne voulait le dire à personne. Stiles eu un pincement au cœur quand ce dernier franchit la porte. Jackson s'approcha et lui passa gentiment le bras sur ses épaules.

- Et si tu lui disais ?

- Lui dire quoi ? Que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Jamais … J'ai trop peur de …

Il couina. Puis se dégagea de l'emprise de Jackson tout en le regardant avec stupeur.

- Excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

- T'excuse de quoi ?

Il n'eu pas de réponse. Stiles était monté dans la chambre. Il se posa sur le lit et regardait dehors. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi penser. Il venait tout simplement d'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Certes il avait conscience avant. Mais mettre des mots sur ces derniers était complètement différent. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne put répondre d'entrer.

- Non mais quel idiot celui-ci je vous jure grommelait Lydia en entrant et fermant la porte.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté du jeune humain. D'ailleurs, c'était les deux seuls humains de la meute. Bien que Stiles ne le savait pas encore.

- Tu sais il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce que tu peux ressentir.

Lydia le prit dans ses bras et Stiles se laissa bercer pendant un long moment. Ils finirent par descendre. Chacun repartit chez lui pour préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Scott était partit avec Isaac en lui disant qu'il reviendrait un peu plus tard. Stiles se retrouva pour la première fois tout seul dans la maison. Melissa n'était pas encore rentré du travail qu'elle avait reprit le jour même. Il essaya de se changer les idées en se concentrant sur autre chose que le malaise qui le guettait. Il s'installa devant la télé et alluma la console. Il y passa plusieurs heures. Scott n'était toujours pas rentré. Quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul, il coupa tout et monta se coucher, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue. Il se coucha et sombra aussitôt. Il fit un cauchemar. Il revit entièrement l'accident de ses parents. Comme si il y était.

Melissa rentra de sa journée de travail éreintée. A peine eu-t-elle franchit la porte qu'elle entendit des cris venant de la chambre d'amis. Elle laissa tout tomber sur le sol et accourut à l'étage. Stiles se débattait dans le lit en sueur et des larmes coulaient le long de son visage alors qu'il dormait. Elle s'approcha du lit et le prit dans ses bras. Puis fredonna une chanson qu'elle chantait à Scott quand il était petit et qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Ce dernier apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé.

- J'étais sur la route et je l'ai entendu crier. J'ai fait aussi vite dit-il sur un ton qui montrait qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps tout seul.

Je vais m'en occuper, vas te coucher ! lui dit-il

Comprenant que son fils voulait essayer de réparer son erreur, elle le laissa faire. Il prit sa place et reprit Stiles dans ses bras.

- Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser seul. Je te le promets sur mon loup.

Alors il s'allongea aux côté du jeune homme et le garda dans ses bras.

Un peu plus tôt. Chacun avait sentit le malaise de Stiles. Que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis tout se calma. Seule Lydia n'avait rien ressentit. Elle faisait partit de la meute mais n'avait pas la connexion qu'avait Stiles avec la meute. Scott écouta le bruit du cœur et s'endormit au son de ce dernier.

Stiles fut réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette. Personne n'alla ouvrir cependant, dormant encore, sauf lui. Elle insista. Il finit par se lever, s'habilla rapidement et descendit ouvrir puis ouvrit la porte. Il ne finit pas son geste et recula, terrorisé. Son oncle était devant la porte.

- Tiens te voilà enfin ! J'aurai dut commencer ici ! dit-il en élevant le ton.

Il entra dans la maison. Stiles reculait toujours.

- J'ai apprit par plusieurs de mes collègues que tu trainais avec des jeunes en ville. Dont le jeune Hale !

Il s'approchait toujours. Stiles se retrouva bloquer par le mur. Il tomba au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Je t'interdis de trainer avec lui et sa bande ! Est-ce clair ? souffla-t-il avec un air de menace. D'ailleurs, tu vas rentrer avec moi ! On t'héberge et te nourrit et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ! Crois-moi, tu vas le regretter ! continua-t-il en prenant le poigné du jeune homme.

Ce dernier était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. Quand il comprit que son oncle le ramenait chez lui, il se débattit et cria. Scott sortit tout de suite de son sommeil et sauta du lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de passer la porte de sa chambre.

- Sheriff, je vous pris de bien vouloir lâcher ce jeune homme. Il me semble de toute évidence qu'il ne veuille pas vous suivre.

L'oncle leva la tête pour regarder la personne qui osée lui donner un ordre. Il déglutit péniblement en la voyant.

- Juge Peter … Je suis juste venu récupérer mon neveu. Cela fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelle et sa tente et moi étions très inquiet essaya-t-il d'expliquer tout en continuant à serrer le poigné du son neveu.

- Au regard de ce qu'il se passe, je ne pense pas que votre présence soit la bienvenu et je le répète : Stiles ne semble pas vouloir venir avec vous.

- Il n'a pas son mot à dire ! lança son vis-à-vis.

Peter voyait rouge mais ne pouvait pas brusquer le Sheriff.

- Et si on lui demandait ?

- Mais …

Il lança un regard noir au Sheriff qui se tût. Peter s'avança lentement pour ne pas effrayer Stiles. Ce dernier le regardait avançait avec stupeur. En détaillant son visage, il reconnut les trais de famille de Derek. Il se détendit alors. Le juge se mit accroupie à quelques mètres du jeune homme.

- Stiles, tu souhaites partir avec ton oncle ou rester ?

La question était simple et direct. Sa voix était douce et chaude. Il réussit à articuler.

- Je veux … rester …

Son oncle lui sera encore plus fort le poigné. Il avait mal. Il émit un petit aie. Peter se releva de suite.

- Il serait préférable de le lâcher Sheriff !

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'a pas son mot à dire. Il vient avec moi ! dit-il avec assurance et dédain.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le juge. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu affaire à lui lors d'une enquête, il faisait un malin plaisir de le ridiculiser devant ses collègues.

- Peter ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Melissa descendait les marches, suivit de Scott qui ne lâchait pas du regard le Sheriff. Il faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire de mal à son ami. Stiles voulut se dégager de la poigne de son oncle. Mais il le maintint toujours. Le jeune homme gémit de douleur.

- Je ne me répèterai pas : lâchez-le !

L'ordre claqua dans l'air. Le Sheriff sentit son corps obéir comme s'il ne le contrôler plus. Il lâcha le jeune homme qui recula à nouveau contre le mur. La mère de Scott se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et son fils se plaça entre les deux. Deus voitures arrivèrent. Le petit groupe arriva devant la maison. Ils comprirent tous que quelque chose se passait. Ils entrèrent derrière Peter qui ne quittait pas l'oncle des yeux. Lydia comprit de suite et se plaça aux côtés de Stiles. Un par un, chacun fit la même chose. Sauf Derek qui resta à côté de son oncle. Il regardait le Sheriff. Ce dernier recula presque. Il pouvait y voir quelque chose de féroce, quelque d'animal. Il se retrouvait en infériorité. Sans se retournait, il s'en alla. Il passa à côté de Peter et de Derek.

- Vous me le paierez !

Puis sa voiture partit à toute vitesse. Derek se retourna vers son oncle.

- Mais que fais-tu là ?

- J'étais venu voir Melissa … dit-il distraitement et pas trop fort de façon à ce qu'un certain loup ne l'entende pas.

Ce dernier n'entendit rien. Il était concentré sur Stiles. Ce dernier tremblait et sa réparation était saccadée. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur le regard de Derek. Il le voulait pour lui. Il voulait qu'il soit à lui. Il se leva tant bien que mal et à la surprise de tout le monde, se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme. Un fois passé la stupeur, le jeune loup posa une main les cheveux de l'humain et le pressa contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Je suis là lui murmura-t-il, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Scott regardait sa mère. Puis Peter. Il fit le trajet entre les deux plusieurs fois avant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Peter ! cria-t-il faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tu sors avec ma mère !

Il regarda tout le monde. Chacun avait un petit sourire.

- Et vous le saviez tous en plus ! Et personne ne m'a rien dit ! gémit-il plus pour la forme.

Lydia éclata de rire suivit de peu par tout le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Même Derek sourit tout en maintenant Stiles dans ses bras.

- Mais depuis quand, demanda-t-il à sa mère.

- Ca va faire plusieurs mois répondit calmement sa mère.

Scott s'approcha de Peter.

- Je te jure tu fais du mal à ma mère, je te tue …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il se prit une claque derrière la tête. Par sa mère.

- Scott, je suis assez grande pour gérer mes relations amoureuses ! Pour le moment, il y a plus important à faire je crois dit-elle en désignant Stiles, la tête enfoui dans le coup de Derek.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il respirait l'odeur du jeune loup. Il était bien. C'est tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui. Quelqu'un d'autre le prit dans ses bras. Scott. Puis Jackson, Isaac, Danny, Boyd, Lydia. Ce fut le même phénomène que la fois précédente mais sans la lumière. Un bruit sourd monta du groupe qui fit trembler les fenêtres, miroirs et tout objet fragile.

- Un cri de meute murmura Peter.

Lui-même avait envie de se joindre au groupe. Son loup le poussait en prenant presque le contrôle mais il réussit à résister.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Salut les loupiots ! Bon voici le chapitre suivant ... J'annonce d'or et déjà qu'il ne reste que peu de chapitre avant de clore cette fic (à mon plus grand malheur je dois dire)**_

_**Merci encore à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui me review :D**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Derek ne lâcha pas l'humain du reste de la journée. D'ailleurs, Stiles faisait tout pour rester à ses côtés. Le jeune loup ne pensait qu'à une chose : prendre soin de lui. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui pour le moment. Il réfléchirait plus tard aux conséquences. Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Peter sur le canapé et Melissa à côté de lui, lui tenant la main. Son fils les regardait d'un air bizarre mais ne disait rien.

- Depuis quand pouvez-vous faire ça ? demanda l'Alpha.

Tout le monde savait très bien qu'il parlait du cri.

- Depuis quelques jours seulement répondit Isaac. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y a pas eu de lumière

- Comment ça, pas de lumière ? dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Ils n'avaient quand même pas fait ça … C'était impossible il fallait …

Il regardait Stiles puis chaque membre de la meute. Sans s'en rendre compte, chacun s'était placé comme un bouclier envers toute agression extérieure. Ils avaient agit par instinct …

- Ben la première fois, lorsque c'est arrivé, tout le monde fut englobé de lumière et elle s'est dirigeait vers Stiles. Celle de Derek était la plus forte fit remarquer innocemment le jeune loup blond.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Scott s'était approché de lui et avait passé ses bras autour de son coup.

- Et ce n'est venu à l'idée de personne de me prévenir ? gronda Peter.

Stiles se serra encore plus contre Derek. Ce dernier jeta un regard désapprobateur à son oncle qui se radoucit. Il allait devoir leur expliquer. Leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait à Stiles. Ce que ça changeait pour tout le monde. Puis, soudain, il regarda Derek.

- Il est au courant ? murmura-t-il si bas que seuls les loups purent entendre.

Chacun fit non de la tête. Jackson répéta la question à Lydia qui fit non à son tour.

Les imbéciles, se maudit Peter. Ils avaient intégré Stiles à la meute sans même lui avoir dit ce qu'ils étaient tous. Ils avaient fait de Stiles bien plus qu'un simple membre de la meute.

- Il faut lui dire ! Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il tout haut.

Stiles savait que l'on parlait de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il se leva doucement sous le regard de tout le monde et alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de lait. Ses pensées s'entrechoquées sans qu'il puisse en tirer quoique ce soit. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Il regarda son poigné. Il avait des traces bleues, vestiges de la haine et de la violence de son oncle. Pour le moment, il était en sécurité mais plus tard ? Quand sera-t-il ? Son cœur venait tout juste de se mettre à battre plus rapidement que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras.

- Je suis là …

Rien que le son de la voie l'apaisa directement. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer. Il devait lui dire. Lui avouer réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

- A oui au fait, j'étais aussi venu vous dire que pour demain le camp est annulé. Du mauvais temps a été annoncé.

- Ben pas grave, on peut le faire ce soir ! lança Scott qui ne voulait en aucun cas manquer le camping.

- Je doute que Stiles veuille …

- Non c'est bon. Ça va me faire du bien je pense … interrompit timidement le jeune homme.

Il allait profiter de cette soirée pour déclarer ses sentiments au jeune loup. Sans savoir que le jeune loup voulait faire de même. Il avait fait des recherches dans les livres de son oncle. Et ce qu'il avait lut l'avait éclairé sur ce qu'il se passait. Stiles était son Compagnon. Son âme sœur. Il était rare quand deux âmes sœurs finissaient par se trouver. Et quand ça arrivait, l'attirance était très grande. Et plus on résistait, plus elle devenait de plus en plus forte. Voila pourquoi, il ne pouvait presque plus contrôler son loup quand Stiles était à ses côtés ou en danger. Lui qui avait toujours rêvait d'une meute à lui avec pleins de louveteaux. Qu'est ce que c'était comparé à passer sa vie avec la personne qui lui était destinée ? Même si c'était un garçon ! Il devait lui dire. Et ce sera ce soir, pendant qu'ils camperaient.

Scott fut intenable pendant les préparatifs. Il sautait partout. Isaac dut le maintenir prêt de lui, en l'embrassant régulièrement pour le calmer quelques minutes avant qu'il ne recommence, même lorsque Peter et Melissa annoncèrent qu'ils passeraient la soirée ensemble sous entendant la nuit aussi il ne se calma pas. Stiles fut le premier à monter dans la Jeep de Derek. Au moment où se dernier allait monter, son oncle l'appela.

- J'ai cru voir que tu avais quelques recherches.

- Oui …

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Stiles ?

- Oui je sais …

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

Il ne voulait pas s'épancher sur ses problèmes de cœur et se renfrogna sous le regard amusé de Peter.

- Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Et si en même temps, vous pouviez lui dire pour notre … différence, ça serait utile pour la suite !

Tous les loups ainsi que Lydia opinèrent de la tête. Derek retourna à la voiture.

- Ton oncle voulait quoi ?

- Juste me dire les dernières recommandations d'usages ! répondit le jeune loup en démarrant.

Stiles sentait qu'il mentait. Comment, il ne savait pas, mais il en était persuadé. Peter leur avait indiqué une petite clairière au centre de la forêt. Il leur fallut moins de 20 minutes pour y arriver. Toujours survolté, Scott fut le premier à sortir et à déballer les affaires, poussant les autres à le faire plus vite. Ce fut dans une ambiance joyeuse et dynamique que chacun monta les tentes et préparèrent de quoi faire un grand feu de bois.

- Hé venez-voir ! lança Isaac.

Tout le monde le rejoignit et le suivit pendant une centaine de mètres. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac. Les derniers rayons de soleil qui pouvaient franchir la frondaison des arbres colorés l'eau du lac d'une couleur jaune or. Scott était déjà en train de nager. Isaac se déshabillait à son tour. Au moment où son boxer tomba sur ses chevilles, Lydia cria.

- Isaac, tu pourrais un peu penser aux autres non ?

- Hein ? fit-il en se retournant.

Puis réalisant les regards que tout le monde lui lançait et le rouge sur leurs joues, il se rappela qu'il était dans son plus simple appareil devant eux. Piqua un fard faisant rougir tout son corps, il se jeta à l'eau, et ne laissa ressortir que le haut de sa tête jusqu'à sa bouche. Scott riait aux éclats tout en s'approchant de son petit-ami.

- Au moins, ils savent ce qu'ils loupent ! lança-t-il en enlaçant Isaac.

- Tu veux comparer ? lança Jackson qui était déjà à moitié nu.

Il se retrouva nu lui aussi, posa pendant quelques secondes et plongea à son tour. Suivit de Danny et Boyd. Derek ne voulait pas quitter Stiles. Ce dernier le poussa alors à aller se baigner. Au moment de se déshabiller, il regarda le jeune homme. Stiles comprenant la question muette, fit non de la tête et s'assit sur les berges, plongeant juste ses pieds dans l'eau. Il regarda cependant le jeune loup se déshabillait dos à lui. Lydia le rejoint.

- Je vous jure ces garçons ! se plaignit-elle en souriant.

- Heu, aux dernières nouvelles j'en suis aussi ! lança Stiles.

- Oui mais toi tu n'es pas pareil !

- Comment-ça pas pareil ?

- Ben non, tu es Stiles ! répondit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

Derek était en train de se baigner tranquillement. Scott et Jackson se regardèrent et eurent le même sourire. Stiles le remarqua et voulut avertir le jeune loup. Mais se ravisa. Il voulait le voir s'amuser. Il voulait le voir rire.

Les deux jeunes loups plongèrent pendant que Derek continuait à nager sans se douter de quoique ce soit. D'un seul coup, deux mains agrippèrent ses jambes et le firent couler. Il bût la tasse au passage. Il refit surface, se remit sur ses jambes et regarda ses deux camarades morts de rire. Un rire explosa. Aussi pur que du cristal. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source. Stiles. Ce dernier se tenait le ventre et avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Voir la tête qu'avait fait Derek lorsqu'il était sortit de l'eau avait provoqué quelque chose de bizarre en lui. Comme si le quelque chose qui retenait encore des restes de lui avait cédé, lui rendant vie au même moment. Lui rendant ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'à part. Il était de nouveau entier. Scott tapa dans la main que Jackson lui tendait. Ils avaient réussi. Réussit à le faire sourire en premier puis à le faire rire. Il avait fallut du temps, beaucoup de larmes, beaucoup de crises mais ils y étaient parvenus. Le rire ne fit que convaincre Derek. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il était réellement et lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lydia et Stiles partirent leur chercher leur serviette. Derek en profita pour leur parler.

- Peter m'a demandé de lui dire ce soir.

- Mais c'est trop tôt ! lança Danny.

- Il pense que plus on attendra, plus on risque d'avoirs des problèmes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

- Et comment tu compte faire ça ? demanda Jackson avec un petit sourire et un regard malicieux.

Derek ne grogna même pas. Il devint tout rouge. Ils regagnèrent le campement et se mirent au devoir de faire un feu digne de ce nom. Stiles s'était octroyé le rôle de cuisinier. Il coupa les morceaux de viande pour les faire cuire.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de baver sur la viande, ça serait bien leur lança-t-il. Je souhaiterai un tant soi peu manger quelque chose ayant un gout ressemblant à de la viande et ne ressemblant pas à une limace.

Chacun s'arrêta de bouger sous la réflexion. L'ancien Stiles était-il comme ça ? Ce dernier le remarqua et sourit.

- J'ai l'impression de revivre leur dit-il comme s'il leur devait une explication. Je suis redevenu moi ! Et une chose est sur : vous allez ramasser les pti loups !

Savait-il ? Connaissait-il leur secret ? Le repas se passa dans des éclats de rires et des grognements. Principalement de Derek qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappel ce qu'il avait subit l'après-midi même.

Tout le monde s'installa autour du feu et commença à somnoler. Stiles, bien qu'assis par terre, était loin de somnoler. Son cerveau avait retrouvé une activité normale. C'est-à-dire qu'il fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il se leva et prévint qu'il allait faire un tour. Tout le monde le regarda s'enfoncer dans les bois. Puis chacun reporta le regard sur Derek. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il partit à la suite du jeune homme.

- Enfin, ils vont enfin arrêter de se tourner autour comme deux gamins !

- Tu crois ?

- Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide non ? lança Isaac.

Tout le monde se leva un peu dans la précipitation et suivirent leur frère de meute.

Stiles atterrit au bord du lac. Il savait qu'il aurait froid en sortant. Mais il en avait une irrésistible envie. Il enleva lentement ses vêtements, ne sachant pas un instant que deux yeux couleur or le regardait avec intensité. Un rayon de lune se fraya un chemin et frappa le jeune homme au moment où il entrait doucement dans l'eau. Le loup avait déjà vu le corps du jeune homme. Mais le revoir comme ça, recouvert de cicatrices lui fit mal au cœur et il serra les poings. Un bruit derrière lui le prévint que tout le monde l'avait suivit. Il souffla. Puis s'avança à découvert. Il se déshabilla et rejoignit le jeune homme dans l'eau. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre. Stiles leva une main doucement et la déposa sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

- Montres-moi qui tu es dit-il simplement.

Et pour répondre à sa question, le jeune loup se transforma. Ses yeux devinrent jaune or, ses crocs poussèrent, ses oreilles aussi. Il avait son regard planté dans celui du jeune humain. Il ne se passait rien. Il n'avait aucune réaction. L'inquiétude envahit petit à petit Derek. Et si ce qu'il avait ressentit n'était que mensonge. Ça se trouve, ce n'était que de l'amitié. Une grande amitié. Mais pas plus …

Stiles regarda le jeune homme se transformer. Il n'avait pas peur. Il avait toujours sut qu'un jour, il aurait la preuve que des créatures comme ça existées. Et il en avait une devant lui. Il était tellement beau avec ses yeux jaunes. Même s'il préférait ses yeux bleus azur. Derek ne savait pas lire dans les pensées. Il avait put, il se serait jetait sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la berge. Il fut retenu par une main sur son épaule.

- Regardes-moi !

Il ne put résister à la demande. Il se retourna. Il était de nouveau humain. Il se devait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Une voix résonna dans les bois.

- Bon tu lui dis ou c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

Un aie puis un ouille suivirent. Il éclata de rire. Derek ne se retint plus. Il se rapprocha, prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et l'embrassa.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello tout le monde ! Alors vraiment désoler pour l'attente, mais mes cartons n'avancent pas tout seul :/ Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines au moins. Je vais faire au plus vite. En tout cas, je reviendrai avec au moins une vois deux nouvelles fics pour votre plus grand plaisir. **_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas !**_

* * *

Ce fut comme une brusque rafale de vent. Une sorte d'onde qui se propagea sur toute la surface du lac. Les autres loups furent surprit. L'onde atteint aussi le manoir et frappa Peter qui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Quand les autres loups autour du lac furent frapper par l'onde, ils se transformèrent d'un seul coup sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais ils pouvaient sentir leur loup en paix. Comme jamais ce n'était pas arrivé. Derek et Stiles étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. En poussant des hurlements, ils se jetèrent tous dans l'eau s'amusèrent pendant un bon moment. Stiles s'amusa aussi, sous le regard bienveillant de son nouvel petit-ami. Lydia avait fait l'aller-retour pour aller chercher les serviettes. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux ni ne les détourna quand tout le monde sortit de l'eau. Chacun était mignon à sa façon. Même Stiles, avec cette pâleur et ses cicatrices. Les autres le regardaient de biais. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le corps en entier du jeune homme. Même quand Derek l'avait tenu dans la salle de bain, ils n'avaient pas saisie la gravité de la situation. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer et ils se dirigèrent autour du feu. Ils parlèrent un moment et se couchèrent dans leur tente respective. Dés allongé, Stiles alla se blottir dans les bras de jeune loup. Alors que le sommeil l'emportait, lui dire les 3 mots devint inévitables et surtout indispensable.

- Je t'aime souffla-t-il avant de sombrer.

Derek se raidit puis se laissa aller. Il aimait aussi l'humain. Il devait se l'avouer. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. Il déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Stiles et s'endormit, le tenant dans ses bras. Le jeune humain se réveilla. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit tranquille. Il était bien, blotti dans les bras de son petit-ami. Petit-ami ? Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit juste avant de s'endormir. Son cœur s'accéléra et il devint rouge. L'étreinte se resserra.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé te le dire hier soir mais moi aussi je …

- Bon, les tourtereaux, vous venez prendre votre petit déjeuner ! Et rhabillez-vous avant de sortir ! Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars lança un Jackson hilare.

Derek souffla ne pas avoir put finir sa phrase et se leva. Il fut retenu par Stiles qui le regardait intensément. Le loup se pencha et murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Pour réponse, Stiles l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Pas pour vous presser, mais au rythme que ça part, il ne restera plus rien ! lança Lydia.

Stiles s'habilla rapidement et sortit. Il fut ébloui par le soleil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer. Derek le suivit et, en lui prenant la main, l'attira vers lui tout en se dirigeant vers les autres. Il était plus de midi. Stiles mourrait de faim. Il se jeta sur la viande et ne donna pas sa part aux autres sous leurs regards amusés. Alors qu'il finissait, Peter apparut pas très loin de la lisière de la clairière.

- Il reste quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il en s'installant.

Lydia lui servit une assiette de viande. L'oncle se tourna vers Stiles.

- Alors ? Ils t'ont parlé ?

- Oui. Mais je le savais déjà répondit-il doucement.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné.

- Mais depuis quand ?

- Depuis la dernière nuit de la pleine lune. Et puis Lydia et moi avons basés notre exposé sur le mythe des créatures surnaturelles.

Un petit cri s'éleva. Scott.

- L'exposé ! Nous n'avons rien fait ! gémit-il

Lydia sourit de plus belle et se dirigea vers la tente. Stiles avait comprit. Elle avait emmené avec elle ce qu'il avait fait. Mais pourquoi ? Il devint rouge et son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Les loups le remarquèrent mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Lydia tendit à l'une des personnes de chaque binôme les dossiers qu'avait fait Stiles. Plus ils lisaient, plus ils ouvraient grand leurs yeux.

- Mais balbutia Scott

Le jeune humain ne savait plus où se mettre. Derek le prit dans ses bras. Ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer de suite.

Chacun vint remercier mille fois le jeune homme. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'il avait fait autant en si peu de temps.

- Revenons donc à nos moutons lança Peter qui finissait de manger. J'ai deux trois petites choses à vous expliquer maintenant que tout le monde est au courant. Sur ce que vous avez fait et ce qu'il va en découler.

Vous avez intégré Stiles à la meute. En lui transmettant votre énergie, vous l'avez intégré. Comment avez-vous fait sans que je sois présent et surtout sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est bien un mystère pour le moment.

Ensuite, c'est là où ça se complique un peu. En le faisant, vous avez fait de Stiles un membre crucial de la meute. Il est votre, enfin notre garde-fou.

- Garde-fou ?

- Oui. Maintenant que Derek l'a reconnu en tant que compagnon, l'effet qu'il avait sur lui va se propager à la meute. D'ailleurs, hier soir, vous n'avez rien ressentit de bizarre ?

- Quand ils se sont embrassé … dit Isaac pensivement. Nous nous sommes tous transformé mais nous gardions le contrôle sans aucun problème.

- Exactement. Il vous permet de garder le contrôle sur vos loups. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler mais je ne pensais pas le vois un jour.

Il devient le membre le plus important de la meute. Mais de par sa nature humaine, il est aussi le plus fragile.

Derek jeta des regards inquiets à son compagnon. Il allait tout faire pour le protéger. Même s'il devait en mourir. Peter se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune humain et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Bienvenu dans la Meute, bienvenue dans la famille.

Tout le monde se leva et vint le toucher. Cette fois-ci, Peter se laissa aller. Un puissant et unique hurlement retentit. La position de Stiles venait d'être reconnut par tous et chacun se fit le serment de le protéger au péril de sa vie.

Le reste des vacances se passèrent comme dans un rêve. Le sheriff n'avait pas essayé de récupérer Stiles. D'ailleurs ce dernier était restait au manoir. Pour rester à l'abris mais surtout pour rester avec Derek. Ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Quand l'un bougeait, l'autre bougeait. Ainsi de suite. Peter avait déjà vu des compagnons mais jamais une telle fusion, une telle dépendance vis-à-vis de l'autre. Il était heureux pour son neveu. Il le méritait après la perte de ses parents.

Puis vient le dernier jour avant la reprise. Toute la meute raccompagna Stiles devant chez son oncle. Ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre mais ne sortit pas pour les saluer.

- Si tu as le moindre souci, surtout n'hésites pas lança Peter.

Chacun le rassura qu'ils seraient là au moindre problème. Derek l'embrassa avec conviction et lui assura qu'il resterait dans les parages. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de la maison du fait de la présence d'aconit tue-loup en abondance dans le jardin. Chacun le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Il se retourna avant de franchir la porte et leur sourit pour les rassurer puis entra. Tout le monde retourna dans les bois. Peter se retenait de ne pas se transformer et d'enfoncer la porte pour sortir leur humain de cet enfer. Tout son pouvoir d'alpha se fit entendre lorsqu'il parlât.

- Nous tournerons à tour de rôle. Je vous ferez des mots d'excuses pour le lycée. Mais il est hors de question de le laisser sans surveillance.

Il put lire sur le visage de chacun que même sans qu'il en donne l'ordre, les loups l'auraient fait. Il était fier de sa meute.

Stiles monta dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours autant de cartons. Son lit n'avait pas changé non plus. Il déposa ses affaires et s'approcha tant bien que mal de la fenêtre. Il regarda en direction des bois. Il ne les voyait pas mais ils étaient là, à veiller sur lui. Rassurer, il descendit pour aller manger avec son oncle et sa tente. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

Stiles ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. De peur de son oncle. Vint le moment où il fallait se lever. Il se leva bien avant le soleil et alla prendre sa douche sans faire de bruit. Puis sortit de la maison. A peine avait-il franchit le portail du jardin que Derek se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi …

Stiles ne rien répondre sauf embrasser tendrement son compagnon. Ils firent la route ensemble jusqu'au lycée. Stiles acheta des croissants et des pains au chocolat pour tout le monde. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, le reste de la meute les attendait déjà. Voyant leur humain allant bien, ils soufflèrent et mangèrent ce qu'il avait amené avec entrain. La mâtiné passa. Stiles rejoignit les autres dans la queue. Alors qu'il alla les rejoindre, il fut bousculé par un autre élève, le même qui l'avait menacé le premier jour de classe. Il tomba par terre, laissant tomber son plateau, heureusement vide. Derek vit rouge et se précipita vers Stiles pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tient tien, le grand Derek qui aide le petit nouveau ! Comme c'est mignon lança l'élève. Qui avança, suivant le mouvement de la file.

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était la personne devant lui. La personne avait une chevelure rousse. Dans un mouvement, elle lui écrasa le pied avec son talon et lui fit tomber son plateau par terre contenant déjà quelques plats.

- Espère de salope ! dit-il en levant la main.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Sauf Stiles. On s'en prenait à ses amis. Encore plus à une fille. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Même s'il n'avait pas récupéré toute sa force, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu faire plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il s'entrainait à la gym, souvent, à côté, il y avait le cours de self défense. Il y avait participé plusieurs fois.

Il était sur de réussir. Il prit le poigné du lycée alors qu'il était en mouvement pour frapper la jeune femme, le tordit, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il le tordit encore plus. L'autre tomba à genoux, des larmes aux yeux face à la douleur.

- Ne la touche pas ! lança Stiles d'un air que personne ne lui connaissait. Un air dur, les yeux perçant.

C'était le silence complet dans la cafétéria. Puis quelqu'un applaudit. Ce fut reprit petit à petit, et tout le monde le fit. Et se mirent à rire. Derek s'approcha doucement de Stiles. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Voyant son compagnon venir vers lui, il se précipita vers lui. Ce dernier, se moquant des convenances maintenant, le prit dans ses bras. Le reste de la meute vinrent à leur côté. Tout le monde put les voir bouger. Une profonde amitié les liés tous. Quand l'un d'eux était attaqué, c'était tout le monde qui réagissait. L'autre, toujours au sol, regardait le jeune homme avec haine. Il allait lui payer. Puis tomba sur le regard des autres. Et là il prit peur. Finalement, sa vengeance allait attendre. Il se releva, ramassa son plateau et les différentes barquettes et se remit dans la file, tout penaud.

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas. Le sheriff Douglas, suivit de plusieurs des ses collègues. Il les vit et eu un grand sourire. Il fit signe aux autres et ils le suivirent.

- Derek Hale, ainsi que toute ta bande, suivez-nous au poste. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Salut tout le monde ! A mon grand malheur, je vous annonce que ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. **_

_**J'espère vraiment que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Si la fin vous parait bâcler ou autre n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! **_

_**En attendant, bonne lecture. Et je reviens dans quelques jours avec une vois deux nouvelles fics ! **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

* * *

Sans en dire plus, et surtout avec un sourire narquois et sadique, il passa lui-même les menottes au jeune loup. Stiles voulut intervenir mais un signe de la tête de Derek l'en dissuada.

- Tout va bien se passer ! Préviens Peter … lui dit-il avant d'être emmené sans ménagement.

Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Danny, Jackson et même Lydia furent également emmenés.

Stiles ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour qu'on vienne les arrêter directement au lycée ? Il fonça vers le bureau du Directeur. Il n'était pas encore arrivé qu'il entendait quelqu'un crier.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand le sheriff vient arrêter des élèves comme ça ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Il y eu un silence.

- Je m'en fou de quoi ils sont accusés ! Et d'ailleurs, je doute fortement que cette affaire a un quelconque rapport avec ce groupe de jeunes. Ce sont de bons gamins qui ne font de mal à personnes.

Un silence.

- Tenais moi au courant ! Et si je peux faire quoique ce soit, appelez-moi !

Stiles attendit quelques secondes et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Il poussa doucement la porte et se retrouva devant le bureau du Directeur, ce dernier le regardant fixement. Il était surprit de voir le jeune homme entrer. Son oncle avait quand même eu la décence de ne pas arrêter son propre neveu bien que l'envie avait du être là pensa-t-il.

Le jeune garçon posa une seule question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il semble que tes amis soient impliqués dans une affaire d'agression et de vol durant ces deux dernières semaines.

- Mais c'est impossible, on a passé les deux semaines tous ensemble ! rétorqua-t-il.

Il avait changé. Il semblait plus sûr de lui, moins réservé, moins peureux. Que c'était-il passé pendant ces deux semaines pour qu'il change autant ?

- Je n'ai pas tout les détails pour le moment. Mais je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu et que ce sera vite réglé.

Il me semble que l'oncle de Derek est un juge fédéral non ?

Stiles acquiesça de la tête.

- Tu devrais aller le voir pour en savoir plus !

Après avoir dit au revoir, Stiles courut dans les couloirs sous le regard étonné de ses condisciples. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ils avaient tellement fait pour lui qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. Il lui fallut un moment pour arriver au manoir de Derek et de son oncle. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Peter avait entendu quelqu'un venir en courant vers le manoir. Il avait reconnu les battements de cœurs de Stiles, même si ce dernier était soumis à un intense effort. Il se leva de son bureau et alla le retrouver dehors.

Le jeune homme le vit sortir sur le perron de la porte.

- Derek … tout le monde … arrêté …

Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Et la crise de panique le guettait. Peter s'en rendit compte. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer.

- Calmes toi et explique-moi doucement.

La crise s'éloigna. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle et parler sans difficulté.

- Mon oncle est venu au lycée et a arrêté tout le monde ! dit-il.

- Comment ça arrêté ? En plein dans le lycée ? Et le directeur ?

- Je suis allé le voir dans son bureau. Avant de rentrer, il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Il ne semblait pas au courant lui non plus !

Sans un mot, Peter sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro rapidement. Il fit un signe à l'adolescent de le suivre à l'intérieure. Il alla dans son bureau et s'enferma. Au bout de quelques minutes, un rugissement bestial retentit. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

- Il va me le payer, cet imbécile. Apparemment, ils seraient impliqués dans une série de vols avec agression qui ont eu lieu durant les vacances.

De plus, il a réussit à faire en sorte que je ne sois pas le juge de référence, prétextant que, au vu de mon lien avec l'un des accusé, je ne saurai être objectif.

Je vais le tuer ! Finit-il de dire en hurlant presque.

Le cerveau de Stiles fonctionnait à plein régime. Il devait trouver un moyen de les faire libérer rapidement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'en occupe. La seule à faire pour le moment, est que tu rentres chez toi même si je sais que tu n'en as pas envie. Nous devons régler ce problème le plus rapidement possible.

Il le ramena et arrêta la voiture un peu plus haut dans la rue de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le voir de la maison.

- Prends soin de toi, mon garçon ! Si tu as le moindre souci, surtout n'hésites pas à venir me voir. Et je vais les sortir de là, je t'en fais la promesse.

Stiles le crut. Il se dirigea vers la maison de son oncle à pas lents et résignés. Il n'y avait personne encore à la maison, ce n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi. Il déposa ses affaires dans la chambre et alla prendre une douche. Cela lui remit un peu les idées en place et essaya d'élaborer différentes méthodes pour les aider à se sortir de là.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Les escaliers grincèrent. Puis son oncle ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Alors ! Il parait que tu es allé te plaindre auprès de cet enfoiré de Peter dit-il en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers le jeune homme.

Les peurs de ce dernier le submergèrent et il recula. Le sheriff ferma la porte.

- Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter sale petit merdeux ! Nous faisons tout pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie !

Tout en parlant, il avait enlevé sa ceinture. Il attrapa le poigné de Stiles avec force et le poussa violement contre le mur. L'adolescent en eu le souffle coupé. Son oncle lui passa les deux mains dans le dos et les lui attacha avec la ceinture.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à crier sinon lui murmura-t-il férocement à l'oreille.

Stiles savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il se mit à trembler. Toujours en le tenant, le sheriff lui déboutonna son jean et le baissa, ainsi que son boxer. Il fit de même avec son pantalon et son boxer.

La douleur fut encore plus forte que la première fois. Stiles pleurait et gémissait en suppliant son oncle d'arrêter. Mais ce fut le contraire. Plus il le faisait, plus son oncle lui faisait mal, plus il était violent. Quand il eu finit, il laissa son neveu s'écroulait par terre.

- Tant que tu seras dans cette maison, tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire ! Mais rassures toi : je vais te faire autant souffrir que mon frère lorsqu'il m'a volait ma bien aimé !

Il partit en claquant la porte. Stiles était anéantit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement, il ne valait pas grand-chose. Il n'était rien. Il resta ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, sans bouger ni même réfléchir. Puis au beau milieu de la nuit, quelque chose s'anima dans son esprit. Non il n'était pas tout. Il avait ses amis. Il avait Derek, son petit ami. Un sursaut de volonté secoua son corps. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se leva, et malgré la douleur, s'attela à prendre des affaires. Il n'osa pas regardait mais il savait qu'il avait du sang qui avait coulé sur ses jambes. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il rassembla ce qui avait le plus de valeur pour lui. Il dut fouiller dans les cartons pour trouver une photo de ses parents. Il ne prit pas le temps de la regarder sachant quel en serait le résultat. Il ferma son sac et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Il ne regarda même pas en arrière. Il arriva aux escaliers et commença à descendre. La lumière s'alluma d'un seul coup.

- Ou crois-tu aller ? lança son oncle qui était sur le palier devant sa chambre.

Le jeune garçon ne prit même pas le temps de répondre. Il dévala les marches restantes et se précipita vers la porte. Fermée. Il pesta et chercha activement une autre issue.

- Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper ! riait le sheriff en descendant lentement. Tu es à moi maintenant !

Un rayon de lune passa par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il sut quoi faire. Il recula comme pour prendre de l'élan.

- Mais qu'est ce tu … crias son oncle en se précipitant vers lui.

Il tendit la main mais Stiles l'évita et traversa la fenêtre. Il atterrit dans le jardin. Il avait des morceaux de verres sur le visage et les mains mais il s'en fichait. Il se releva rapidement et se mit à courir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son oncle hurler. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il courait déjà depuis quelques minutes qu'il entendit une sirène suivit de gyrophares troublant la nuit. Il ne lui restait que quelques centaines de mètre avant d'arriver dans la forêt. Il accéléra son pas de course. Il y arriva de justesse, juste avant que son oncle puisse le voir franchir la lisière. Il attendit un moment avant de se mettre à hurler le prénom de l'oncle de Derek.

Peter fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un cri. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour bien se réveiller et comprendre. Quelqu'un l'appeler. Quelqu'un criait son nom. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements et se précipita dehors. Il laissa faire son loup et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver la personne qui l'appelée. Stiles. Ce dernier était dans un triste état. Il avait des morceaux de verres partout sur le visage et les mains. Sans un mot, Peter le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'au manoir. Il le fit assoir et le soigna. Il retira tout les morceaux de verre et lui banda les mains.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je me suis enfui … répondit Stiles encore sous le coup de l'émotion, tout en regardant par terre.

- Vas te coucher pour le moment ! La chambre de Derek est la première à droite.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du jeune homme le gêner. Il ne lui disait pas tout, il le sentait. Le jeune homme se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers le premier étage. Peter sentit alors une drôle d'odeur maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les bois et que le sang avait été nettoyé. L'odeur du sheriff était encore présente sur Stiles. Beaucoup trop présente. Peter eu un hoquet de stupeur et de crainte, qui se transforma en rage.

- Stiles, t'at-il …

Un simple regard lui confirma ses soupçons. Il attrapa son téléphone et chercha un numéro.

- Oui c'est Peter. Peux-tu venir au manoir s'il te plait ? Oui c'est urgent ! dit-il.

Il accompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il l'aida à enlever sa veste. Il vit alors les traces sur ses poignés. Traces qu'avait laissées la ceinture. Elles commençaient à devenir bleues. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entres, nous sommes à l'étage ! cria Peter.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un monta rapidement les marches. Stiles vit Melissa, la mère de Scott apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne se retint plus. Il se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Peter passa à côté d'elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Je crois qu'il …

Il sut que Melissa avait comprit. Il l'embrassa rapidement. Puis la mère de Scott et Stiles s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain.

Peter bouillait de rage. En plus d'avoir fait arrêter son neveu et ses amis, il avait violé Stiles. Il devait attendre le matin, mais il allait lui faire payer. Il allait le détruire se promit-il.

Melissa redescendit au bout de deux heures.

- Il dort sur le lit de Derek.

- Alors ?

- Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Il est dans un tel état. Au fait, où est Scott ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Comment ça je ne sais pas ? dit-elle en commençant à s'inquiéter.

- Le salopard, il n'a fait prévenir personne !

Il est venu cette après-midi au lycée et a arrêté tout le monde à cause de vols et d'agressions.

- QUOI ? Mais comment a-t-il put ? Il sait très bien que nos enfants sont incapables de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Comme pour donner raison à Peter, son téléphone sonna. Il répondit. Les parents de Lydia, qui furent suivit par ceux de Jackson et Danny.

Stiles se réveilla et entendit du bruit en bas. Il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il réussit à se calmer tout seul. Cela lui prit quelques minutes. Il se leva, emprunta des habits à Derek et sortit de la chambre. Il y avait des cris et des pleurs dans la salle à mangé du manoir. Il descendit. Une voiture arriva rapidement s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu. Stiles eu peur. Il savait qui c'était. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers.

- Où est-il hurla son oncle en rentrant avec violence.

- Sheriff ! Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici lança Peter sur un ton qui ne demandé aucune réplique.

- Vous me menacez Hale ? Je veux récupérer mon neveu. Je sais qu'il est ici dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Stiles était tétanisé par la peur. Il ne put rien faire quand son oncle le prit à nouveau par le poigné pour le faire descendre et l'emmener avec lui.

- Sheriff, je vous conseil de le lâcher, grogna Peter.

- Sinon quoi ? répondit hargneusement l'oncle de Peter, en tenant toujours ce dernier. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Qui était bloquée par Melissa.

- Il est hors de question que vous l'emmeniez avec vous !

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Il est sous ma garde, et j'en fais ce que je veux !

La réponse produisit quelque chose chez Stiles. Il avait complètement oublié un détail. Qui révéla son importance et qui allait le sauver.

- Non ! dit-il en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne de son oncle.

- Comment ça non ! hurla ce dernier. Tant que tu n'auras pas 18 ans tu ne pourras …

Il venait de se rendre compte. Stiles avait eu 18 ans dans la nuit. Il le lâcha sous la surprise. Le jeune homme recula. Melissa avait été rejointe par les autres personnes présentes dans le manoir.

- Tu vas me le payer ! Très cher crois moi.

Il poussa sans ménagement les personnes l'empêchant de partir et démarra en trombe. Melissa s'avança vers Stiles et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est bien mon garçon, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal maintenant lui dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Les autres personnes présentes étaient les parents de ses amis, inquiets de ce qu'il se passait. Eux aussi savaient très bien que leurs enfants n'étaient en rien responsable de ce qu'on les accusés. Quand chacun partit en ayant la promesse de Peter qu'il ferait quelque chose, ce dernier suivit de Melissa et de Stiles s'enfermèrent dans le bureau.

Ils eurent des nouvelles dans la soirée. Une première audience aura lieu dés le lendemain. C'était assez rare pour que Peter s'inquiète. Qu'avait donc comme preuve le sheriff pour faire diligenter une enquête aussi rapidement. Et surtout un passage en audience tout aussi rapide ?

Stiles passa sa nuit à lire des livres de droits voulant comprendre et surtout trouver une solution rapidement.

Peter se leva pour aller prendre son café. La table de la cuisine était recouverte de livres, avec une grosse quantité de feuilles manuscrites. Il regardait le gamin qui s'était endormi. Combien de temps était-il resté debout ? Et surtout comment avez-fait pour lire tout ça ? Il le souleva avec précaution et le déposa sur le canapé en le couvrant avec une couverture. Il se servit du café et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il devait absolument en savoir plus sur le dossier. Et surtout pourquoi la première comparution intervenait aussi vite. Grace à certains appuis au niveau du bureau du juge fédéral traitant le dossier, il put faire suspendre la comparution du jour et la reporter deux jours plus tard. Mais ce fut la seule chose qu'il put faire. Le juge lui-même semblait faire obstacle à toutes ses tentatives.

Stiles se réveilla. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterrit sur le canapé. Il se leva rapidement et retourna à la tache. Peter sortit de son bureau.

- Peter ! cria Stiles pour l'appeler.

- Tu sais, pas besoin de crier lui dit-il avec un sourire. On entend assez facilement à moins de 50 mètres.

- Désoler …

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Alors, que veux-tu me dire ?

Il lui tendit la feuille et laissa le temps à son vis-à-vis de lire. Son regard s'illumina de joie.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour trouver ça en une nuit ? Il m'aurait fallu plusieurs jours pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un texte que tu cites !

Stiles rougit sous le compliment.

- J'ai put repousser l'audience à dans 2 jours. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour tout préparer.

- On peut aller les voir ? demanda Stiles plein d'espoir.

- Le juge a émit une ordonnance interdisant toute visite. Et puis je doute fortement que ton oncle accepte que nous passions les voir.

Stiles fit une tête dépitée. Il avait tellement envie de les voir. Surtout Derek. Ils avaient passé la dernière semaine de vacances ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté et avait appris à se connaitre l'un l'autre. Ses sentiments n'en étaient devenus que plus fort. Il allait tout faire pour le sortir de là.

Aidé de Peter, Stiles cherche tout ce qui pouvait les aider à disculper ses amis. Il savait que sa simple bonne foi ne suffirait pas. Ils avaient même demandé à Melissa si elle pouvait témoigner. Ce qu'elle accepta de suite.

La veille, Stiles parla avec Peter.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire demain matin. Je connais quelqu'un qui s'occupe de ce genre d'affaire. Il agira en conséquence.

Stiles ne dormit presque pas. Il était trop nerveux. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis 3 jours et c'était intenable. Il était le premier debout. Enfin presque lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Peter n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, enfermé dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Thom ! C'est Peter. Comment vas-tu ?

J'aurai un service à te demander. Et c'est assez urgent.

Très bien, on sera à ton bureau dans 2 heures.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois au bureau de l'ami de Peter. Ce dernier lui expliqua la situation. Puis il eu un entretien seul avec Stiles.

- L'audience est pour quelle heure ?

- Elle est prévue dans 3 heures.

- Ca nous laisse peu de temps mais je vais faire mon maximum. Je vais contacter quelques un de mes amis à la Cours Suprême.

Vint l'heure de l'audience. Toutes les familles étaient là. Dés que Stiles vit tout le monde, il leur fit des grands sourires. Ces derniers avaient des mines sombres et fatigués. Il murmura sachant que les loups l'entendraient.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien se passer.

Les loups le regardèrent d'un air surprit. Il murmura de lui faire confiance. Chacun acquiesça. Derek ne le quittait pas du regard. Durant les quelques jours où ils n'avaient put se voir, il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers le jeune homme étaient forts.

Tout le monde se leva lors de l'entrée du juge. Stiles retint son souffle.

- Peter, je le connais. Il est venu plusieurs fois manger chez mon oncle.

Ce dernier était aussi présent, gardant un œil sur le groupe de jeunes dont il avait fait l'arrestation à sensation.

- Très intéressant lança Peter avec un léger rictus de satisfaction sur le visage. Finalement, ils n'allaient peut-être pas avoir besoin de tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé pour défendre le groupe d'amis.

Le juge eu à peine le temps de s'assoir qu'un greffier lui remit un mot. Dés qu'il eut fini de lire le mot, les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent sur trois personnes. L'un d'elle désigna le sheriff. Deux autres personnes, des agents fédéraux, se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Sheriff Douglas, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression envers un mineur et viol.

A ces mots, Derek gronda sauvagement. Suivit par les autres loups. Il avait osé salir leur ami. Il allait le payer.

Le sheriff était blême. Il avait cru avoir sa vengeance. Il se laissa faire et fut emmener en direction de la sortie. Il regarda Stiles. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Pendant ce temps, Peter parlait avec la troisième personne.

Elle s'avança au milieu de la salle.

- Juge Harrison de la Cours Suprême des Etats Unis. Je vous relève de vos fonctions pour conflits d'intérêts.

Le juge se leva, et sans un mot non plus sortit.

- Quant à ces jeunes, je doute fortement qu'ils soient responsable de quoique ce soir. Ils sont libres.

A ces mots, Stiles ne tenant plus, courut à leur rencontre et sauta sur Derek pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Et nous, on n'y a pas le droit ? lança innocemment Lydia.

Lâchant Derek, il prit chacun d'eux dans ses bras. Put ce fut au tour de leurs parents de les prendre dans leurs bras.

Le jeune loup et le jeune humain ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle. Après avoir signés les papiers nécessaires tout le monde se retrouva au manoir. Les parents remercièrent Peter et Stiles pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux et pour leurs enfants. Chacun rentra chez lui. Seul Boyd et Stiles restèrent.

La soirée était bien avancée. Derek tenait dans ses bras Stiles, assis sur un banc sur la terrasse de la maison.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! lui dit-il

- Toi aussi, répondis le jeune loup en l'embrassant.

Un bruit dans le sous-bois attira son attention. Le sheriff s'avançait, une arme à la main.

- Tu as détruit ma vie comme ton père l'avait fait. Je vais détruire la tienne dit-il simplement en tirant.

Derek n'eut le temps de rien faire. La balle se logea à quelques millimètres du cœur de Stiles. Une ombre sortit de la maison. Et vain frapper le sheriff.

- C'est la dernière fois que vous faites du mal lança la créature avant de trancher la gorge de l'homme.

Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, se vidant de son sang dans un rictus de terreur.

Derek ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui coulaient.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie !

- Tu es tellement beau … Je suis content de t'avoir connu toi et les autres dit Stiles dans un chuchotement.

- Je t'aime dit Derek comme si ces quelque mots pouvaient éviter l'inévitable.

Peter vint le rejoindre. Il entendait le cœur du jeune garçon s'éteindre petit à petit.

Stiles avait déjà sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il se sentait flotter. Il sentit des présences autour de lui. Ses parents.

- Maman … Papa …

6 mois plus tard. Derek était devant une tombe. Il déposa un bouquet de fleur sur la tombe.

- Comme vous me manquez ! dit-il en retenant ses larmes.

Il était devant la tombe de ses parents. Quelqu'un lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et pouvait lire tout l'amour du monde dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis là, tout va bien ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Derek lui prit la main et se retourna vers la tombe.

- J'aimerai vous présenter mon compagnon. Il s'appel Stiles. Et je l'aime.

Il souffla et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait décidé de le faire. Devant la tombe de ses parents. Cela représenté beaucoup pour lui.

- Et j'aimerai avoir votre autorisation pour l'épouser ! finit-il par dire tout en guettant la réaction de son petit-ami qui ne tarda pas.

Stiles lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Les yeux de Stiles montraient toute l'émotion à cette annonce. Ils étaient couleur jaune or.


End file.
